Preço Do Amor
by Angel's Shadows
Summary: Naruto era rico e tinha um sonho ter um filho, mas sem casar.Barriga de aluguel era o precisava e Hinata parecia à mãe perfeita.Aceita as condições do negocio:relação estritamente comercial.Mas a proximidade entre os dois mudaria o valor dos investimentos
1. Cápitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e sim a M_asashi Kishimoto_ ^_^,

Está historia é uma adaptação da obra de _Heidi betts_, feita por mim.

* * *

**Capitulo** I

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata olhou o papel na sua mão e depois o numero do prédio. O lugar era este. Tinha exatamente cinco minutos para chegar no 20° andar. Ia se encontrar com Uzumaki Naruto, um dos homens mais ricos do país.

Apresou o passo entrando no prédio negando-se a deixar intimidar pela suntuosidade do salão. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro quando adentrou o elevador, estava decidida.

Relaxe, disse para si mesma. Não se comporte com se esta fosse a sua primeira entrevista de emprego, mesmo que jamais tenha procurado um cargo como aquele.

A porta do elevador se abriu no 20° andar, revelando um corredor com um carpete escuro, uma mesa mogno e uma grande placa, anunciando com letras douradas: Uzumak Corporation. Voltou a respirar fundo e saiu do elevador.

— Posso ajudar? – perguntou uma mulher sentada a trás do balcão de mogno, sustentava um sorrio, que lhe pareceu forçado.

— Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Tenho uma reunião com o senhor Uzumaki, às duas horas.

A secretaria era uma senhora de meia idade, uma bela senhora de meia idade de cabelo loiro escurecido e olhos amendoados.

— O senhor Uzumaki já está aguardando, senhorita Hyuuga. Pode entrar.

Nem mesmo um minuto para se preparar ou uma rápida parada no banheiro para retocar a leve maquiagem sobre a pele pálida ou passar uma escova nos cabelos negros azulados. O nervosismo abalou suas pernas que fraquejavam, as mãos suavam frias. Mas ela seguiu a secretaria pelo longo corredor que levava a sala de Uzumaki Naruto.

Quando cruzou a porta aberta, Hinata estacou no chão. Tinha medo de dar outro passo e começar a tremer descontroladamente. Sua atenção foi atraída para uma cadeira de encosto alto, na qual uma pessoa falava ao telefone.

Oh, Deus. Era Uzumaki Naruto o homem mais rico de Tokyo... não do país. O homem assediado por todas as mulheres da alta sociedade de Tokyo – as solteiras e as casadas. Antes que Hinata tivesse tempo de correr – e pensou seriamente nessa possibilidade – Uzumaki desligou o telefone e se virou na sua direção. Os olhos azuis estudaram-na dos pés a cabeça.

Hinata sentiu um calor na face – de certa o rosto pálido estava corado - e o coração bateu acelerado. As inúmeras fotos que vira nos jornais não lhe faziam justiça. Ele era muito mais bonito ao vivo. Seus cabelos dourados como os raios do sol eram graciosamente bagunçados - se perguntou se era proposital ou natural mesmo. O terno escuro provavelmente era Armani e lhe caía como uma luva. Usava uma gravata de ceda cinza escuro.

— Sente-se senhorita Hyuuha. – disse ele - por favor.

Antes que perdesse o controle das pernas. Ela andou até uma das cadeiras preto e cromo diante da mesa dele. Colocou a bolsa no chão perto de seu pé.

— Obrigado por ter vindo. – disse Naruto abrindo uma grande pasta sobre a mesa e observando seu conteúdo – incomoda se eu der uma olhada nas anotações feitas pelos meus médicos e advogados?

Hinata respirou fundo concordando com um movimento de cabeça.

— Você está com 23 anos.

— Sim – respondeu ela, embora ele tivesse fazendo uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

— Esta fazendo pedagogia na Universidade Todai.

— Sim – respondeu ela de novo, era o nervosismo.

— Saúde perfeita. – aparentemente satisfeito ele fecho a pasta e colocou-a de lado. Voltou a estudá-la. Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago.

— Gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas pessoais, se não se incomodar.

— Claro. – ela estava em uma entrevista de trabalho, afinal de contas. E ele era seu empregador não ousaria negar-lhe nada.

— O que a levou a responder meu anuncio senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou estudando-a como estava fazendo desde que entrara na sua sala. A pergunta pega-a de surpresa, mas respondeu com sinceridade.

— Preciso de dinheiro. – como ele não piscou ou deu nenhuma indicação de que queria falar algo, ela continuou:

- Pode parecer chocante, Sr. Uzumaki, mais imagino que o senhor queira ouvir a verdade, no lugar de uma mentira nobre.

— E por que você precisa de dinheiro? – perguntou ele.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Meu pai teve um infarto. Embora esteja bem clinicamente, ficou com seqüelas. Precisa de cuidado em tempo integral. Ele morou um tempo comigo, mas, como tenho que estudar e trabalhar, não posso ficar 24 horas ao lado dele. Foi ele que tomou a decisão de ir para um asilo, para que eu pudesse retomar meus estudos. Mas ele não sabe o preço desse tratamento.

— Konoha Assisted living Center – ele murmurou de memória – você lhe falou dos seus problemas financeiros?

— Não. – Hinata disse, com firmeza – ele acredita que as contas estão sendo pagas com as suas economias. Infelizmente, o dinheiro não durou muito. Estou pagando o máximo que posso, mas isso não é o suficiente para cobrir as contas de Konoha. Não vou discutir um assunto dessa gravidade com uma pessoa doente.

Sentiu um aperto na garganta e lutou contra uma repentina vontade de chorar. Não gostava de ver seu pai naquele estado que outrora fora um homem vivo e trabalhador.

— Ele sempre cuidou de mim. Agora é minha vez de retribuir.

— Além da faculdade você está trabalhando em dois empregos. É recepcionista no escritório dos advogados Nara e Hatake durante o dia e garçonete do Akimichi's, à noite. E depois do infarto de seu pai, passou um ano com a matricula trancada.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

— Ele insistiu para que eu voltasse. Não queria que eu abrisse mão do meu futuro para cuidar dele.

— Você está disposta a fazer todo esse sacrifício para mate-lo lá? – perguntou estreitando os olhos azuis e comprimido os lábios em uma linha. Hinata endireitou-se na cadeira e levantou o queixo.

— Ele é meu pai. Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Ele cruzou os braços com um leve sorrio.

— Você sabe que vai perder muito tempo.

— Sim. Mas não vou desistir do meu curso. – estava disposta a pagar o preço. Em nome da saúde e felicidade do pai. Olhou o chão antes de voltar a encara-lo – gostaria de reduzir minha jornada de trabalho, para ter tempo de estudar. Mas não vou deixar meus empregos. Independente do que o senhor vá me pagar, todo o dinheiro irá direto para o hospital.

A sala encheu de silencio, enquanto ele tentava digerir a revelação de Hinata.

— Desculpe perguntar, já que você discutiu esse assunto com o meu pessoal antes. Mas você não está envolvida com outro homem, está? Você não tem uma vida sexual ativa?

— Não. – respondeu rapidamente. – o senhor não precisa se preocupar. - fazia tempo que não tinha um relacionamento com outro homem.

Naruto apertou os olhos azuis e voltou a estudá-la. Ela não tinha uma beleza clássica. Não se maquiava e nem se pintava, como a maioria das mulheres com quem saiu depois de fazer seu primeiro milhão. Não, era uma mulher natural e livre, que deixava o cabelo cair no rosto e ao escolher a roupa preferia mais o conforto a estilo. Os cabelos negros azulados eram rigorosamente lisos como cascata negra e a pele pálida parecia porcelana lhe dava ate vontade de tocar para ter certeza de que era fria e de superfície lisa como a tal. A saia longa e o suéter escondiam todos os tesouros de seu corpo. Mesmo assim, Naruto deixou a imaginação trabalhar. Sabia como ela era debaixo de toda aquela roupa.

E era ai que morava o problema.

Havia entrevistado seis candidatas até então e tinha mais duas. Mas Hinata foi à única que lhe despertou lhe _desejo_. Ficou interessado nela desde o momento que atravessou a porta. Notara sua presença enquanto ainda conversava no telefone e sua reação fora tão estranha – e tão forte – que ele virou para trás retardando a conversa, até recuperar o autocontrole.

Hyuuga Hinata poderia ser a mãe de seu filho. Ou filhos. O problema era que, com ela, ia querer recebê-los a moda antiga. E isso não era bom. Não tinha espaço na sua vida para uma mulher. Mas uma proposta comercial, sim. Era exatamente esse o objetivo desta entrevista. Procurava uma barriga de aluguel. Pretendia dar um tempo para si, tirar algumas horas e ser o pai que sempre quis ser, mas nunca pode.

E Hinata tinha admitido que seu único interesse era o dinheiro, como todas as outras, mais a diferença era que elas queriam ser a _Sra. Um homem dos mais cobiçados de Tokyo_ com acesso a sua carteira, mas Hinata não, ele não queria ser _Sra. Um homem dos mais cobiçados de Tokyo,_ queria apenas dinheiro para cuidar do pai. Suas razões eram mais nobres que as das outras, mas Naruto achou que seria mais sábio se concentrar no negocio e manter os olhos longe do decote de Hinata.

Empurrou a cadeira e pos se de pé e Hinata o seguiu colocando a bolsa no ombro. Contra a sua vontade ele sorriu e fez um convite que não ousou fazer e nenhuma das candidatas anteriores.

— Você jantaria comigo hoje à noite?

* * *

Olá, mais um fic minha.. eu não paro .

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

**Kissus no kokoro**

Até mais


	2. Capítulo 2

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo **II

* * *

Ele se reuniu com as duas candidatas restantes depois do almoço. Limitou-se às questões técnicas. Manteve compromisso. Mas já havia se decidido Hinata era a futura mãe do seu filho.

A limusine parou na frente do prédio de Hinata. Ela disse que desceria as sete mais já eram 6h59 e Naruto estava prestes a subir a escada. Sabia que aquela reação era exagerada para um encontro profissional. Nunca ficava nervoso antes de seus empreendimentos era um negociador frio e nada o tirava à calma. Então porque estava ansioso? Por que não controlava o nervosismo?

Enfiou as mãos no casaco de marinheiro, encostou-se ao carro e assumiu um ar descontraído, não deveria se preocupar tanto. Encontrara a mulher que traria seu filho ao mundo. Não havia mais o que se preocupar só o fato de ter se sentido atraído pela futura mãe.

Hinata apareceu na porta de vidro, segurava a bolsa grande que parecia carregar para todos os lados. A camisa branca esta por dentro da saia marrom de cintura fina, que ia até os joelhos. Os cabelos lisos impecavelmente pesos em um rabo de cavalo. Sorriu ao vê-lo, não era um sorriso amplo e convidativo, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. Naruto animou-se com aquele sinal. Afastou-se de modo a poder abrir a porta da limusine para ela.

— Obrigada. – agradeceu Hinata entrando no automóvel

— Seja bem vinda. Como esta se sentindo hoje à noite? – saúda sentando ao lado de Hinata enquanto o motorista dava partida no carro.

— Bem. E você?

Ele assentiu.

— Não mudou de idéia? – ele perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

A objetividade daquele homem pegou-a de surpresa embora não devesse. Estava diante de um homem objetivo, de negócios que decidira ter um filho – com ou sem esposa. Atendeu o anuncio que publicara no jornal a procura da barriga de aluguel. Enfrentara um batalhão de médicos e advogados que fizeram uma bateria de entrevistas e reviraram seu passado. Demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta, mas quando a entendeu fez que não com a cabeça. Não tinha mudado de idéia. Estava determinada a carregar por nove meses o filho daquele homem.

Ela também tinha pesquisado o passado dele antes de candidatar aquele "emprego". Uzumaki Naruto era um homem decente, que teve uma infância sofrida. Provavelmente esse fosse o motivo para querer ser pai, mas não entedia por que não casar-se e ter uma família completa. Acreditava que ele seria um bom pai, se não, não teria se candidatado aquele _cargo. _Ele fazia grandes doações para projetos sociais e vira varias fotos dele brincado com crianças. Era obvio que gostava de crianças. Mas confessava que temeu esse _emprego _quando analisava as possibilidades. O convite do jantar era um forte indicio que o cargo era seu se não que motivo ele teria para querer vê-la de novo, nenhum.. ou não?

Abandonou qualquer pensamento pondo-se a observar a paisagem, nunca havia andado de limusine antes. Notou que poderia se acostumar com aquele mundo facilmente.

O automóvel parou enfrente a um restaurante. O nome do lugar era _Cirque_. Havia pequenas lâmpadas nas janelas, manobristas na porta e carros de luxo estacionados nas proximidades. Hinata havia ouvido falar dele, é claro, mas nunca sonhou em jantar ali. A clientela era selecionada e os preços, estratosféricos. Desceu do carro e ficou observando os clientes entrarem no restaurante, quando uma mão quente tocou na base da sua espinha.

Levantando a cabeça, ela viu Naruto a seu lado e forçou um sorriso.

— Acho que não estou vestida à altura.

Homens e mulheres elegantes passavam diante deles. Hinata se sentiu deslocada.

— De jeito algum – Naruto disse, entrando – além disso, reservei uma mesa privada. Não seremos incomodados.

Foram conduzidos por um _maître_ com um forte sotaque francês até um canto do salão. Ele os deixou numa alcova com uma pequena mesa. Ainda sim Hinata se sentia deslocada mesmo sabendo que ninguém podia vê-los. O _menu_ oferecia uma infinidade de porções de comida multicultural. Não conseguia pronunciar metade das entradas listadas. Agradeceu silenciosamente por Naruto se oferecer para escolher a comida.

O garçom serviu-os de vinho tinto e deixou-os a sós.

— Você tem mais perguntas? – perguntou Hinata, depois de dar um gole na bebida. A final de contas, que outro motivo ele teria para levá-la para aquele lugar?

Naruto balançou a cabeça levemente.

— Acho que sei tudo que preciso sobre sua saúde.

— Então, por que o convite para o jantar?

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Naruto, enquanto passava um dedo pela haste da taça.

— Porque eu queria. Você não esta gostando?

— Não é isso. – Hinata respondeu rapidamente corando um pouco, embora fosse praticamente verdade. – por que você me traria aqui, se não pretende continuar a entrevista?

— Esqueça a entrevista. – disse ele. – quero que você relaxe. Pelo menos esta noite. Pensei que poderíamos conversar para que a gente possa se conhecer um pouco melhor.

Hinata riu nervosamente.

— Se você lesse os relatórios de sua legião de médicos e advogados, saberia tudo a meu respeito. Eles investigaram toda a minha vida.

— Meu pessoal trabalha muito bem – concordou Naruto com um aceno de cabeça. – mais isso não significa que eles a conheçam de verdade. Sei o seu tipo sangüíneo, a data do seu nascimento e as notas que tirou no jardim de infância até agora. Hoje à noite, gostaria de ouvir sobre coisas que não lhe foram perguntadas até agora.

— Como, por exemplo?

— Sua cor favorita, seu sorvete predileto, sua primeira decepção amorosa. – comenta aleatoriamente.

— Tudo bem. – concordou. Estava mais tranqüila já que sabia que não era uma nova entrevista de emprego. – mas se eu vou responder suas perguntas, acho que seria justo você me tirar algumas duvidas.

Naruto analisou sua proposta, mas, pelo brilho dos seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, Hinata teve certeza de que ele ficara um pouco incomodado.

— Negócio fechado.

— Minha cor favorita e roxa. – disse ela – qualquer tom. Do escuro ao lilás. Meu sorvete preferido é o de morango, mas o de flocos vem logo em seguir. E minha primeira decepção amorosa foi Inuzuka Kiba, no segundo ano. Ele me deixou por uma tal de Matsuri. – Hinata olhou para ele com um sorriso provocador. – era líder de torcida, todos os dias subia nas barras, de saia, e pedia para que ele a acompanhasse do chão, para impedir que ela caísse.

— Ah. – murmurou Naruto, com um olhar divertido.

— Sua vez.

— Tenho que responder as mesmas perguntas ou você quer fazer outras?

— As mesmas.

— Ok. Minha cor favorita é a preta. Não morro de amores por sorvete, mas, se tivesse que escolher, eu diria baunilha. Nunca tive uma decepção amorosa.

Surpresa, Hinata parou o garfo no caminho da boca e colocou-o no prato.

— Nunca?

— Nunca.

— Por que não?

Sabia que não devia se meter na vida pessoal do seu empregador, e ficar restrita a relação comercial, mas não conteve a curiosidade. Não se surpreendera com o gosto pela cor, notara seu escritório pela manha sombrio com cores negras e sorvete não era lá sobremesa que um homem rico como ele apreciaria. Mas nunca ter tido uma decepção amorosa?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Uma pessoa que jamais amou dificilmente vai ter uma decepção amorosa. Não tenho tempo para essas bobagens.

O riso de Hinata era um misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

— Como pode dizer que amor é uma bobagem? Não é o amor que move o mundo?

— O poderoso dólar é que faz o mundo girar. – respondeu ele – o amor é superestimado.

Hinata abriu os olhos perola.

— Essa é uma visão do mundo cínica. O dinheiro não pode comprar tudo, você sabe?

Os lábios dele se contraíram.

— Quando se tem tanto dinheiro quanto eu, pode.

De certa forma ele estava certo. Estava usando alguns de seus milhões para comprar a mãe de seu filho. Mas se entretecia em pensar que aquele homem de cabelos dourados nunca soubera o que é o amor – romântico, familiar, entre amigos íntimos... mas acreditava que quando tivesse seu filho nos braços – não importa quem fosse a mãe – ele mudaria seu conceito em relação ao amor.

— Acho que você ficaria feliz se colocasse o dinheiro acima de algo tão pueril quanto o coração. Você pode ser uma mulher muito rica.

Hinata sentiu uma bola de chumbo no estomago. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

— Isso significa que você tomou a decisão? – perguntou, apertando nervosamente o guardanapo no colo.

— Tomei a decisão antes de você sair no meu escritório, esta manha. Você é a mulher que eu quero para ser mãe do meu filho. Parabéns mamãe.

•••

Largou o casaco na cadeira do balcão. Serviu-se de um drinque. Fora um dia puxado, mas estava feliz, encontrara a mãe de seu filho e logo o teria em seus braços. O telefone tocou.

— Alo.

— Então garoto desistiu da loucura.

Naruto Sorriu.

— Não.

— Mas como você é cabeça dura. – replicou o homem do outro lado da linha.

— Não sou cabeça dura Jiraya, apenas um homem determinado...

— A fazer loucuras.

Completou o outro. Naruto sorriu ainda mais.

— Encontrei a mãe.

Fez-se silencio do outro lado da linha.

— Ela é bonita? – perguntou por fim.

— Muito. – respondeu o loiro recordando da jovem Hinata.

— Naruto você realmente pensou em tudo?

— Sim.

— É mesmo. – a voz era sarcástica.

— Está tudo no contrato, eu vou ter a custodia da criança... e barriga de aluguel não tem direito a ela..

— E quando a criança crescer e perguntar pela mãe? O que você vai dizer?. Que a mãe dele era uma mulher qualquer, uma barriga de aluguel que você contratou para trazê-lo ao mundo, que ela não se importou com ele. Naruto seja sensato, a figura materna é importante para uma criança e olha que não entendo muito disso.

Naruto se mexeu incomodado na cadeira. Esse problema futuro já o deixava preocupado mais não pretendia parar por causa disso.

— Eu sei Jiraya. No entanto quando chegar à hora eu resolverei. Além do mais existem muitas crianças que crescem longe da mãe..

— Está bem garoto você é quem sabe.

* * *

Olá pessoas, vim humildemente trazer o segundo capitulo

Desejo que tenham gostado ^_^

_**Respondendo**_ uma pergunta da _Hatake KaguraLari__: _sim vai ter Hentai, mas vai demorar alguns capítulos, não gosto de atropelas as coisas ^^ Obrigado pelo coment XD

Agradeço os reviews,

**Kissus** no Kokoro

Até a próxima o/


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capitulo **III

* * *

PASSARAM-SE varias semanas depois que Naruto fez o anuncio que mudaria sua vida - de que ela seria a mãe de seu filho. Desde então ela o vira poucas vezes sempre muito rapidamente e recusara educadamente os convites para jantar feito pela secretaria de Naruto. Não pretendia se envolver, pois estava em jogo à saúde do seu pai, o dinheiro que receberia para carregar o filho dele na barriga.. não seu coração, mas seu bom senso.

Naruto era um homem muito bonito para o seu gosto e decidira não se aproximar muito, pois se não ficaria enfeitiçada, e naquelas circunstancia não seria algo bom. Ele tinha feito o jantar deles parecer mais um encontro romântico do que uma reunião de trabalho. Era fácil entender por que os jornais e tablóides sensacionalistas o considerava o homem mais cobiçado da cidade. Charme e carisma emanavam de cada poro dele.

Fechou os olhos deitando na maca.

O contrato assinado para se tornar mãe de aluguel era bem claro ao que se tratava do bebe. Deveria abrir mão da custódia da minúscula vida que cresceria em seu ventre ao longo de meses e isso seria doloroso. Para ser honesta ela não saberia se um dia se recuperaria completamente - aceitara aquele _cargo_ maisnão era tão insensível assim. Mas tranqüilizava saber que Naruto seria um bom pai e que a criança teria tudo o que o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Por isso não podia deixar-se seduzir pelo cavalheirismo e boa aparência do Uzumaki, pois seria ainda mais difícil se livrar deles no final.

Com um suspiro, Hinata ajeitou o avental e o lençol que cobria a parte de baixo do seu corpo, ambos de papel. Estava em uma cama ginecológica esperando que o especialista em fertilidade da clínica lhe trouxesse uma amostra dos espermas de Naruto e tentasse engravida-la. Os médicos haviam avisado que o processo de fertilização nem sempre era bem-sucedido, mas Naruto não aprecia preocupado com isso. Ele mandaria fazer o processo quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Quando estava pensando em se levantar a porta da sala de exame se abriu e a medica, chamada Tsunade entrou.

— Bom dia senhorita Hyuuga. Está pronta para o grande momento? – cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos cor mel. Sustentava um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Hinata respirou fundo. Tentou controlar o tremou que a assaltava toda vez que pensava na inseminação artificial e na gravidez de uma criança cujo pai é um estranho.

— Claro que sim – respondeu com um sorriso forçado. Mas o sorriso se esvaiu quando levantou a cabeça e viu Naruto entrando na sala imediatamente atrás da doutora. Estava de terno cinza e uma gravata listrada. O sobretudo pendurado no braço.

Ficou tensa. Não se sentia nada à-vontade com a idéia de uma inseminação artificial, que implicava ficar nua na frente de um profissional e principalmente se submeter a todo aquele procedimento com Naruto como telespectador.

Ele olhou para Hinata de modo cauteloso. Seu olhar era gentil e tranqüilizador.

— Espero que você não se incomode. Queria estar aqui durante o procedimento. – Naruto estudou a expressão de Hinata – algum problema se eu ficar?

Gostas de suor brotavam na testa. Numa outra hora, numa outra situação ela se sentiria atraída por ele, ela e todas as mulheres de Tokyo. Respirou fundo, não devia deixar se embalar por tais pensamentos. Aquilo ali era uma relação comercial e não deveria passar disso, se não tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Não tinha forças para dizer _não_, e nem podia. Impedida de falar ela limitou-se a assentir com um leve movimento da cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos de procedimento, incomodo para Hinata. A doutora Tsunade se afastou e suspirou.

— Tudo pronto. Se tivermos sorte não precisaremos repetir o procedimento.

— Obrigado, doutora.

Naruto foi para junto da medica apertando sua mão logo que esta se livrara das luvas de borracha.

— Então senhorita Hyuuga e Naruto, agora vocês tem que ser pacientes e deixar a natureza fazer seu trabalho. Voltem da aqui um mês.

— Por quê?

— Por que não podemos repetir o procedimento em menos de um mês caso falhe essa tentativa. Mas não se preocupe... e você, Hyuuga pode continuar a fazer suas atividades normalmente.

•••

Naruto acompanhou Hinata até o estacionamento, onde eram aguardados pelo motorista.

— Espero não tê-la deixado embaraçada. – comentou ele.

— Esse tipo de compromisso sempre será constrangedor. – Hinata da um sorriso amarelo – não importa quem esteja na sala. Além disso, o filho é seu. – levou automaticamente a mão ao ventre embora fosse muito cedo para ter certeza de que realmente estivesse grávida. – você tinha o direito de estar ali durante o processo.

— Isso é verdade, mas de qualquer forma, obrigado.

Naruto parou próximo ao carro ignorando o motorista, que esperava o menor sinal para abrir a porta do automóvel.

— Mesmo assim você teve um comportamento exemplar durante todo o processo.

Hinata levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez desde que deixou o consultório. Os orbes perola se encontraram com os incrivelmente azuis de Naruto e como sempre, sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo o seu corpo. A face pálida ruborizou levemente.

— Estou tentando fazer jus ao dinheiro que vou receber. – disse ela. Sentiu-se constrangida ao trazer à tona a questão financeira, mas dada à delicada situação – ela achou mais apropriado deixar claras as linhas que delimitam o relacionamento entre eles - não podia se iludir e se deixar levar pela beleza daquele homem que mais parecia um anjo. E dos pensamentos que tinha desde que o conheceu. Como era seu beijo? Seu toque?

O vento jogou os cabelos negros contra o rosto despertando Hinata de seus devaneios. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

— Tenho que ir.

— Eu deixo você em casa.

Ele fez um gesto sutil e o motorista abriu a porta traseira do carro.

Hinata deu uma olhada no interior do automóvel e percebeu que aceitar a carona seria um erro. Ficar a sós com aquele homem, em um espaço confinado, por um tempo razoavelmente longo? Não... não era uma boa idéia. Se quisesse manter o autocontrole.

— Obrigada, mas eu estou indo para o trabalho.

— Deixarei você lá. – insistiu Naruto.

Balançando a cabeça, ela deu um passo para trás.

— Não precisa. O restaurante fica pertinho daqui.

Antes que ele pudesse tentar de novo, ela se virou e saiu andando rapidamente na direção contraria.

— Vou ligar. - disse Naruto. – logo.

Hinata acenou sem olhar.

— Aposto que sim. – murmurou para si mesma.

•••

Suspirou. Entrou no estabelecimento, ainda arrepiada. Toda vez que se encontraria com Uzumaki seria assim? Tão arrebatador e desconcertante. Sentiria aquela descarga elétrica por toda extensão de sua pele e a nítida impressão de perde o autocontrole e se jogar nos braços dele.

— Então? Deu certo na clinica?

A voz esganiçada e eufórica ecoou pelo pequeno restaurante.

— Fala baixo Tenten. – sussurrou Hinata, agarrando o cotovelo da amiga. Lançou um olhar furtivo ao dono mais este aparentemente não ouvira nada. – quer que todos saibam.

— Desculpa. – sussurra. – mas então?

Sentou em uma cadeira e suspirou.

— Não sei ainda. A medica disse que nem sempre da certo na primeira tentativa.

— Entendo. – senta-se em frente à amiga.

Tenten era a única, a saber, do_ emprego_ que Hinata se candidatara. Na verdade foi ela que viu o anuncio e mostrou a própria. Juntas foram à primeira etapa da entrevista, mas apenas a morena fora selecionada.

— O Uzumaki estava lá. Foi tão constrangedor. – suspira Hinata. As mãos entre os cabelos negros.

Um brilho malicioso surgiu nos olhos castanhos de Tenten.

— Ele foi?

— Sim, ele quis estar presente no procedimento.

— E você deixou?

O sorriso da amiga era mais pervertido ainda. Não agradou nada Hinata.

— Ele é o pai. Eu não podia expulsa-lo, mesmo querendo.

— Será que foi só por isso. – o tom de sua voz era malicioso. – talvez ele quisesse te ver. Ele não passou essas semanas convidando-a para jantar.

— Não. – responde Hinata seca. A face levemente corada. – correção. A secretaria dele mandou os convites e por pura educação.

— Se a secretaria é DELE, então foi ELE que mandou fazer os convites.

Respirou fundo encostando-se na cadeira. Não iria mais gastar saliva para discutir aquele assunto. Desde que contou que fora escolhida e do jantar ela, Tenten havia colocado na cabeça que o poderoso Uzumaki, o homem mais rico do Japão e também o mais cobiçado estava interessado nela, uma pobre estudante que se matava em dois empregos para pagar a conta do asilo de seu pai e se manter.

— Tenten não vamos começar com isso de novo. – suplicou.

— Esta bem. – concordou ela. – mas quando você vai deixar o emprego?

— Não vou deixar o emprego.

— Como não?

Tenten a encarava surpresa.

— Por que não. Por que eu largaria o emprego?

— Hinata, o dinheiro que ele vai te dar é o suficiente para você viver tranqüila durante a gestação.

— Esse dinheiro vai para o asilo do meu pai. Eu vou diminuir as cargas horárias mais vou continuar trabalhando.

A moça suspirou pesarosa.

— E quando sua barriga crescer? O que você vai dizer? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu decidi não visitar meu pai por um tempo quando ela ficar amostra.

— Mas e os outros, Neji. Ele vai perguntar quem é o pai. Hinata, seja sensata vai viajar. Ficar um tempo fora. Quando a criança nascer você volta. Pede para o pai dela, ele tem dinheiro e com certeza vai concordar.

— Não Tenten. Eu não vou largar meus empregos e muito menos vou pedir algo para o Uzumaki. Pretendo ficar bem longe dele.

— Por quê?

— Quanto menos eu me envolver com ele melhor.

— Sei – estudou-a de cima a baixo. – você gosta dele não é? Sente-se _atraída_?

— Não.

Balançou a cabeça decidida, ignorando os estranhos arrepios de seu corpo.

— Vou fingir que acredito. – debochou Tenten. – mas te aconselho a pensar melhor.

— Eu já pensei e me decidi Tenten.

* * *

**Olá **pessoas ^^

Trago mais um humilde capítulo para você XD.....

Realmente desejo que tenham gostado...

Bom, gostaria de avisar que vou demora um pouquinho para atualizar o próximo capitulo, por isso antes que me apareçam ralhando contra mim, _já estão avisados_, mais deixo claro que NÃO é um abandono. Talvez não demore tanto, _tudo é muito relativo né...._

Obrigado pela atenção...

**Kissus** no Kokoro

Até a próxima o/


	4. capítulo 4

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo** IV

* * *

NARUTO caminhou a passos decididos ao longo do espaço entre a mesa de mogno a parede. Olhou o relógio, fez meia volta e continuou a andar.

Ele devia ter falado com a doutora Senju há vinte minutos. Hinata não tinha uma consulta com Tsunade às duas da tarde? A doutora havia prometido os resultados dos testes em menos de uma hora? No entanto já eram 3h11 e o telefone ainda não havia tocado.

Cancelara todos os compromissos daquela tarde, para estar disponível quando o telefone tocasse. Naruto estava longe de ser um homem paciente, não gostava de esperar. Tinha o que queria, na hora que queria. Não fora a consulta por que não queria deixar Hinata constrangida como fizera na anterior. Mas sua paciência tinha limites e estavam falando de seu filho – caso Hinata realmente estivesse grávida.

Impaciente pegou o telefone, discou o numero da clínica.

— Aqui é Uzumaki Naruto quero falar com a doutora Senju - disse ele ignorando a saudação da recepcionista.

A funcionaria limitou-se a deixar no modo de espera, enquanto chamava a medica.

— Naruto – disse Senju Tsunade, afável.

— Por que você está demorando tanto. Você disse que ia ter o resultado as três. Já são três e quinze.

A mulher de cabelos loiros arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. O semblante levemente irritado com a falta de educação do homem.

— Calma Naruto. Tivemos um pequeno problema. – respondeu tranqüila.

— Problema? Que tipo de problema? – indagou mais impaciente ainda.

Tsunade suspirou.

— Se você me deixar falar, eu explicarei. – ela falou com segurança. Amiga de longa data conhecia o gênio imperativo daquele homem e não se assustava com seu latido.

— Tudo bem. - concordou – explique.

— A senhorita Hyuuga sofreu um pequeno acidente e esse atrasou para consulta. Por isso ainda não ligamos com o resultado. Se você não tivesse me interrompido nós estaríamos fazendo o teste agora. Você esta retardando o resultado Naruto. Você quer...

— Que tido de acidente? – interrompeu. Estava tenso, receoso de que Hinata tivesse se machucado.

— Nada sério – Tsunade garantiu

— O que aconteceu?

Ele queria detalhes. E para já.

— Ela não me contou a historia toda. Mas pelo que pude entender ela fora atropelada por um Skatista.

— Como é que ela está?

— Como era de se esperar. Um pouco nervosa.

— Nervosa? Não me diga que ela se machucou?

Ele se dirigiu até a mesa, movendo a mão até o intercomunicador pronto para pedir à secretaria que chamasse a policia e começasse uma caçada ao canalha, se necessário.

— Não tem nada haver com o acidente Naruto. Ela esta nervosa com o teste. – explica a mulher já impaciente.

O teste. Preocupado com Hinata quase se esquecera da razão do telefonema.

— Mas ela esta bem? – perguntou de novo. Precisava ouvir a garantia da medica novamente, para se acalmar.

— Esta bem. E está me esperando. Se você me permitir gostaria de volta para minha cliente.

Olhou o aparelho por alguns segundos. Pegou o casaco sobre a poltrona de couro e saiu em disparada pela porta. Iria para a clínica. Estava preocupado e ansioso. Preocupado com a Hyuuga, se ela estava bem mesmo e ansioso em saber se iria ser pai ou não. Não agüentaria ficar no escritório esperando um telefonema.

•••

A expressão de Hinata denunciava o dia que estava tendo até então. Primeiro foi o enjôo, depois foi atropelada por um universitário Skatista, em seguida levou uma injeção no braço, fez xixi numa taça e por fim teve que se deitar numa cama ginecológica, para um novo exame pélvico. Não podia imaginar uma vida melhor. Aquele dia agitado teve o poder de empalidecer ainda mais sua face.

Tsunade deu um tapinha na coxa de Hinata.

— Pode se vestir. Chamarei você tão logo tenha os resultados comigo. Se quiser pode esperar na recepção.

A morena se vestiu e foi para a recepção. A sala de espera estava lotada. Havia mulheres em todos os estágios de gravidez. Olhou uma sentada perto dela, aparentava estar de oito meses. Respirou fundo. A idéia de que em breve estaria com uma barriga como aquela deixou-a levemente nauseada.

Pensou em sair dali ir para casa e esperar lá o resultado. Mas Tsunade lhe garantiu que em poucos minutos estariam prontos os exames então resolveu aguardar ali mesmo, afinal aquela noticia mudaria sua vida.

Pegou um livro. Precisava se distrair e nada melhor que se concentrar nos estudos atrasados. Lia concentrada uma tese até ouvir um burburinho na sala. Todas as mulheres ficaram em silencio, havia parado até o ruído de revistas sendo folheadas. As únicas vozes ouvidas provinham da televisão, pendurada na parede. Hinata levantou a cabeça à procura de um motivo para a estranha reação das mulheres ali.

Foi então que o viu.

Em pé diante da recepcionista, Naruto estava curvado falando em voz baixa. Ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Mesmo se estivesse de costas vestido um sobretudo que só deixava a mostra os sapatos brilhantes e a cabeleira dourada. Um segundo depois ele se virou e fulminou-a com o olhar. De repente ela entendeu o porquê do silêncio na sala, perto dele ela também perdia a fala. Ele pararia o trânsito mesmo sem ter a foto estampada num outdoor ou nas capas dos principais jornais e revistas do país. Sua presença era imponente.

Quando cruzou a sala, Hinata respirou fundo deixando cair o livro que estava lendo. Abaixou para pega-lo mais Naruto foi mais rápido.

— Acho que você deixou cair isso.

— Obrigado – disse ela, mordendo os lábios e obrigando-se a encará-lo.

— Você se incomoda? – aponta para a cadeira ao lado. Parecia não incomodado com os olhares que as mulheres daquele recinto direcionavam para ele. Estava acostumado a ser observado.

— De jeito nenhum.

Não podia recusar. Afastou-se para o lado e posou a bolsa no chão.

— Como você está se sentindo?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. _Será que Tsunade havia lhe contado sobre o incidente?_ Os olhos azuis de Naruto a estudavam minuciosamente como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa, dor, machucado, o que seja.

— Bem. – Hinata responde. As bochechas pegando fogo.

— Nenhuma fratura, espero.

Hinata franziu a testa surpresa. _É, Tsunade havia falando a respeito do atropelamento._

— Não. – admitiu. – só um golpe no ego. Isso só aconteceu por que fui para a beira da calçada... você sabe estava enjoada.

– Você enjoou? – perguntou Naruto apertando os ombros frágeis de Hinata. As sobrancelhas unidas. A preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto.

— Foi um rápido enjôo, já passou. – respondeu assustada. _Então Tsunade não havia contado tudo._

— Você disse a medica? O que ela disse?

Hinata estava mais pálida, nervosa do que normalmente ficava diante de Naruto e isso não era porque acabara de ser atropelada, ou a ansiedade pelo resultado. O tremor de seu corpo e a pele arrepiada tinha como exclusiva razão o calor que as mãos grande e forte de Naruto emanavam sobre os seus ombros. Como era possível se sentir atraída pelo homem que a contratara para ser barriga de aluguel de seu filho? Por que não o conheceu em uma outra circunstância? Assim poderia ser fiel e sincera com seus sentimentos e não ter uma sincope só de pensar neles e no contrato.

Respirou fundo se afastando, tentando quebrar o encantamento.

— Eu disse a doutora Senju, ela não achou nada demais.

— Pois isso é tudo demais – o tom que usou era ríspido. Os lábios contraídos deixavam claro sua irritação. – especialmente sob as circunstâncias atuais.

Com um suspirou ele se encostou contra o assento da cadeira.

— Talvez você deva me contar tudo que aconteceu. Desde o começo.

— Não é o momento mais lisonjeiro da minha vida. – Hinata começou desgostosa, mas era necessário contar o que havia acontecido naquele dia antes que ele tivesse um ataque de nervos. – quando estava vindo da faculdade para clínica, comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta e enjoada. A única coisa que me ocorreu foi colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos e esperar passar. - a boca torceu–se num sorriso autodepreciativo. – da próxima vez vou lembrar de me sentar primeiro.

Naruto fez um ar de espanto.

— Você ficou de cabeça para baixo no meio da calçada?

— Sim. – respondeu Hinata. O calor e a cor voltaram para o seu rosto.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca e Hinata teve a nítida impressão de que Naruto tentava disfarça o sorriso.

Era muito engraçado se parasse para pensar. Especialmente a parte em que o Skatista – de bermuda larga, camisa preta, cabelos laranja e uma jaqueta extravagante – a atropelou. Ela saiu voando e o Skatista rodopiando. Uma meia dúzia de estudantes presenciou a cena e caíram na gargalhada.

– Você não se machucou? – Naruto estava realmente interessado em saber de seu estado físico. – nenhum arranhão? Nenhuma fratura?

– Não. Por mais estranho que apareça sai ilesa. Não sei o Skatista.

Naruto riu. Riu de verdade, deixando a mostra seus perfeitos dentes, tão brancos. O som deixou Hinata assustada de inicio, mas admirou aquela gargalhada. Nunca ouvira rindo antes, se quer sorrindo abertamente. E gostou do que viu, gostou de saber que ele era capaz de também rir. E como era lindo com aquele ar risonho tanto quanto ele ficava serio.

Quando a enfermeira os chamou ela suspirou aliviada, Graças a Deus teve seus pensamentos pecaminosos interrompidos. Seguiram para sala da doutora Senju. Os nervos tensos, enrijecidos, sentiu um calafrio quando se deparou com a expressão da medica. A mulher de cabelos loiros permitiu que _"o casal"_ entrasse na sua sala.

— Estão prontos para ouvir os resultados dos exames? – perguntou Tsunade.

Naruto apertou o braço da cadeira. A pele em torno das unhas ficou levemente esbranquiçada. Hinata segurou firmemente as coxas, ansiosa.

— Diga. Agora. - Naruto falou, estava com uma voz baixa e fria. E agora Hinata entendia por que ele fazia tanto sucesso nos negócios.

Mas a Dra. Senju pareceu nem um pouco intimidada. Na verdade riu, estava se divertindo com aquele show. Abriu ao arquivo, folheou as paginas... queria deixar os dois ansiosos, se divertir.

— Tsunade. – grunhiu Naruto.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem. – aquiesceu Senju.

Hinata sentiu todo o seu corpo tenso, a respiração suspensa. A mão grande e forte de Naruto envolver a sua. Paralisada sentia-se como a presa diante do predador pronta para ser abatida. Naruto apenas fixava os olhos azuis em Tsunade enquanto apertava cada vez mais forte a mão delicada de Hinata.

— Hinata, Naruto. – Tsunade disse pausadamente. – Parabéns, você está grávida.

* * *

Olá pessoas o/

Espero não ter demorado muito ^_^

Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração os reviews, Arigato

Bom até mais

Kissus no kokoro


	5. Capítulo 5

**

* * *

Capitulo** V

* * *

SE Hinata não estivesse sentada com certeza teria caído no chão. Esperava a notícia, mas, mesmo assim, era difícil acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Que estava carregando uma criança em seu ventre. Uma criança de Uzumaki Naruto. De uma forma distorcida seu primeiro filho.

Ela se virou e viu que ele estava exultante. Um sorriso abriu-se de orelha a orelha. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade.

— Isso explica o enjôo. – sibilou. As conexões nervosas ainda não trabalhavam perfeitamente devido a noticia.

— Sim – disse a Dra. Senju. – os níveis de enjôos matinais variam, em algumas mulheres enjoam do dia da concepção ao parto. Outras não sofrem nada. Quando você descreveu os sintomas, suspeitei que os testes seriam positivos, mas quis faze-los para ter certeza. – riu de lado. – eu também sabia que Naruto-kun ia querer uma prova absoluta e não ia se satisfazer com um palpite baseado em uma experiência de 25 anos. Não tenho duvidas você está grávida e tem muita sorte. – encostou-se à cadeira. –inseminação artificial nem sempre funciona da primeira tentativa. Mas você é jovem, goza de uma saudade perfeita e provavelmente é uma mulher muito fértil.

— Eu sabia que tinha escolhido a mulher certa – Naruto entusiasmado puxou o braço de Hinata e beijou o dorso de sua mão. A face dela corou levemente. – e agora?

— Agora – Tsunade disse. – vá para casa. Hinata, você deve pegar leve até a próxima consulta, daqui a três semanas. Pode voltar para suas atividades diárias, mas se começar a se sentir fraca ou enjoada, deve descansar. Esses sintomas são normais nos primeiros três meses. Coma biscoitos, _cream cracker_ e beba chá quente, caso acorde indisposta. Provavelmente agora você vai se sentir mais cansada por isso não force. Durma bem e faça lanches sempre que estiver com fome. Entendeu?

Hinata assentiu ainda zonza. O pior é que não sabia se estava chocada – por ser mãe ou pelo roçar dos lábios de Naruto na sua pele.

— Vou receitar algumas vitaminas, mas não use como desculpas para não comer. E vejo que você anda bastante no campus da faculdade. – abafa um riso – rira muito com o caso do Skatista. – mesmo assim vou listar alguns exercícios que você pode fazer em casa. Alguma duvida?

Os neurônios de Hinata não se encontravam em condições de trabalhar. A noticia ainda a perturbava e sentia o estomago embrulhar e não era por causa da gravidez e sim por toda a situação em si.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Havia pegado alguns livros sobre gravidez na biblioteca da universidade e se tivesse alguma duvida ligaria para doutora. Não precisava perguntar nada naquele momento.

— E você, Naruto? Alguma pergunta?

Ao contrario de Hinata, seu cérebro trabalhava perfeitamente e pela rapidez de sua resposta notava-se que estava penas esperando sua vez.

— Quando é que ele vai nascer?

Tsunade riu.

— Segunda semana de agosto. Pode ser um pouco antes ou um pouco depois. Mas como sabemos a data exata da concepção nossos cálculos são mais precisos.

— Segunda semana de agosto. – repetiu Naruto com um ar sonhador. – É a semana do dias dos pais.

•••

Naruto entrou em casa rindo como um idiota. Jogou o casaco no sofá e beijou a face da empregada. O sorriso era de orelha a orelha.

Ela estava _grávida._ Hinata estava carregando seu filho, e ele não parava de rir desde que Tsunade contara as boas novas. Nem quando Hinata recusou sua oferta para que a elevasse até sua casa, ela recusara educadamente dizendo que preferiria ir de ônibus. Nada podia abalar seu estado de espírito naquela noite. Nada. Ele ia ser pai - talvez nos dias dos pais. Mal podia esperar.

Oito meses pareciam muito, mas iria atravessar um por um, junto com Hinata é claro. Afinal tinham feito uma criança juntos com a ajuda da ciência, mas, ainda assim, tinham feitos juntos. Serviu-se de um drinque. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, enquanto observava a lareira apagada. A cobertura de dois andares estava tão vazia, mas a alegria de Naruto preenchia aquele ambiente sofisticado e solitário.

Não tinha amigos para contar a novidade exceto por Jiraya, seu sócio e a secretaria Hajime. Conhecidos um ou dois da faculdade, e Sasuke que matinha um contato razoável. Não podia se dizer íntimos. Não. No fundo não tinha amigos de verdade. Vivera parte da vida só. Naquele momento a única pessoa que queria ver era Hinata. Infelizmente ela deixara claro que não estava interessada em sair com ele. Suas ligações eram exclusivamente comercias. Ofereceu carona até a casa dela, ou a qualquer lugar, mas ela recusou. Convidou-a para jantar, mas ela declinou, pois precisava estudar. Não demorou muito a perceber que Hinata o evitava exceto no consultório da doutora Tsunade.

Mas desejava que ela aceitasse um de seus convites. Queria passar um tempo com ela, mesmo que não admitisse.

Esse desejo era por que às vezes se sentia solitário. Nunca teve uma família de verdade, amigos de verdade. Os pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando ainda era pequeno, um bebe. Foi criado em orfanatos, uma vez ou outra em lares adotivos onde era maltratado e ignorado. Apesar de ser grande escolhiam-no por causa da ajuda do governo ou por pelo dinheiro que o seguro dos pais deixara, mais de 5 milhões. No fundo fora uma criança sozinha e rejeitada. Todo mundo queria alguma coisa de Uzumaki Naruto, de pequeno a grande. Para ele. Era como se pedissem um pedaço do seu bolo. Com Hinata também, ela estava tirando proveito dele, mas com ela ganhava algo em troca, a única coisa que sempre quis - um filho.

Essa criança daria a chance de ser o pai que não teve por causa da tragédia. Amar e ser amado, e saber que esse amor era verdadeiro. Ao contrario de muitas mulheres que compartilharam sua cama e seu dinheiro, seria um amor desinteressado, puro, verdadeiro onde ele poderia confiar. Por isso não queria se casar, se envolver com uma mulher, ninguém além de um filho poderia amá-lo de verdade. E também deixaria algo de si no mundo. Seu herdeiro quando morresse.

O telefone tocou.

— Então garoto? – perguntou logo.

— Ela está grávida. – contou explodindo de felicidade.

— Que bom pra você. – a voz do homem era serena, mas parecia feliz.

— Obrigado. Parece que vai nascer nos dias dos pais.

O homem riu.

— Dou graças a você... alias voltarei essa semana para o Japão.

— As coisas foram bem.

— Conforme o planejado. E quando eu voltar festejaremos.

— Com certeza Jiraya.

Sorriu ainda mais. Porém desejando que Hinata estivesse ao seu lado.

•••

— Você está com uma aparência horrível Hinata. – notou Tenten.

— Estou com fome. – respondeu, mordendo os lábios. Os olhos desejavam uma porção grande de macarrão com queijo. Não era uma boa idéia trabalhar numa lanchonete grávida.

— Hinata, falando nisso. Qual foi o resultado?

A morena mirou a amiga significativamente.

— Mentira. – exaltou-se quase gritando. - Você está... – sussurrou parando no meio da frase.

Hinata balançou a cabeça confirmando.

— Nossa. De primeira.

— Sim.

— E ele? Qual foi a reação dele? – perguntou curiosa. Curvou-se no balcão para ouvir melhor.

— O que você acha? Parecia um bobo. – sorriu Hinata recordando do sorriso largo de Naruto. – não parava de sorrir.

— Como ele fica sorrindo?

Hinata sorriu bobamente.

— É muito mais bonito sorrindo. – a face corou ao perceber seu comentário. – bom ele..

— Você gosta dele não é – debochou Tenten.

— Eu..

— Gosta de quem?

Hinata congelou ao ouvir a voz de Neji. Virou a cabeça para olhado encontrando-o parado próximo a elas. Algum minuto antes poderia ter ouvido sobre a gravidez.

— Ninguém em especial. Como você esta Neji-nii-san?

— Bem, mas parece que você não – estranhou a face pálida, mais do que de costume.

— É que ela estava enjoada de manhã.

— Enjoada? - frisou curioso.

— È que.. eu comi algo na faculdade que não caiu bem – respondeu Hinata num sorriso forçado.

— Entendo. Vamos Tenten. – chamou segurando o cotovelo da moça.

Hinata franziu a testa.

— Vocês estão juntos. – olhou confusa.

— Não te contei mais Neji finamente me pediu em namoro. – agarrou o braço do homem levemente corado.

— Que bom. Desejo felicidades.

— Obrigada. Até mais Hina-chan - despediu a morena. – depois você me conta tudo. – da uma piscadela safada para amiga.

Hinata acenou com um sorriso cálido no rosto pálido.

— Talvez seja mais difícil esconder essa gravidez do que imaginava. – murmurou para si mesma.

* * *

Arigato pelos review ^^

Até mais o/


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI

* * *

NA ULTIMA semana de outubro. Hinata voltou a clinica de Tsunade encontrando justamente a pessoa que não queria ver; Naruto. Pediu para que saísse da sala quando a medica mandou que tirasse a roupa. Depois da gravidez deixou de se sentir a vontade com ele por perto. Não era inteiramente verdade e ela sabia disso. Seu desejo de se afastar de Naruto começou quando percebeu que se sentia atraída por ele, sentimento que para ela era imperdoável naquelas circunstancias. Isso, e justamente os sintomas da gravidez deixaram seu corpo em pé de guerra. Ela tinha devorado um saco de batas fritas tamanho família a caminho da clinica e ainda estava com fome. Tinha enjôos diários, mas depois da sessão de vômitos, a fome voltava.

Dores de cabeça, enjôos, cansaço e flacidez nos seios, ela esperava. Mas as ânsias incontroláveis a levavam a loucura. Ficava difícil disfarçar seu estado principalmente quando colegas de trabalho e seu primo Neji a pegavam comendo – sempre comeu bem, mas suas porções agora extrapolavam. Naquele momento sentiu um desejo incontrolável de comer pizza. Pepperoni, calabresa, cogumelos, azeitonas, cebolas, anchovas, pimentão, queijo... ela respirou fundo. Sabia que até o final daquele dia havia de comer uma torta inteira.

A porta a direita se abriu e a Dra. Senji surgiu com os exames na mão.

— Está tudo muito bem – disse ela para os dois, sentando-se à mesa – se você estiver se sentido bem. Sugiro que faça tudo o que esta fazendo no momento.

Hinata assentiu em meio à visão de pedaços de pizza.

— Você ainda esta sentindo dores de cabeça ou cansaço?

A Hyuuga olhou Naruto no canto dos olhos. Era melhor dizer a verdade percebeu notando sua expressão. Ele assistia a tudo calado.

— Sim, mas as dores de cabeças não são tão insuportáveis o problema é que não paro de comer.

— Quer que eu receite uma dipirona..

— Não precisa, não gosto de usar remédios só em ultimo caso.

— Bom, recomendo que ande agasalhada, e volte o mês que vem. – sorriu apertando a mão de Hinata. – até mais Naruto.

— Até.

Como sempre Naruto a acompanhou até fora da clinica. Ele estava lindo em um terno escuro e um casaco de pêlo de camelo. Não era à toa que já tinha sido capa de varias revistas importantes do Japão e do exterior.

Ficaram praticamente em silêncio desde o encontro na recepção da clinica há uma hora. Aquele silêncio só fez aumentar o seu desconforto. Ele era sofisticado e comospolita enquanto ela lutava para conciliar dois empregos e as aulas da faculdade. Começava a se sentir uma aberração da natureza com suas saias marrons e seus suéteres, enquanto Naruto aprecia sair de uma das capas dessas revistas importantes. Eram de mundos completamente diferentes, nunca dariam certo.

— Vou deixar você em casa – disse Naruto, finalmente interrompendo seus pensamentos.

– Tudo bem. Vim de ônibus. Não me custa nada voltar nele.

Ela usara a mesma desculpa antes e ele aceitou, mas dessa vez não. Seus lábios se apertaram numa fina linha, determinado, enquanto sua mão envolvia o ombro de Hinata.

— Eu insisto. – insistiu Naruto levando-a até a limusine antes que ela pudesse recusar.

— Não é preciso. – insiste Hinata – eu não me importo de andar. Vou comer uma pizza no caminho de casa.

— Eu me importo. - ignorando a desculpa da fome de Hinata. – estamos no centro de Tokyo. Embora se sinta segura durante o dia, não é uma boa idéia andar por ai durante a noite.

— Ainda não são nem cinco horas. – frisou Hinata – e eu não estava pensando em andar por ai. Ia direto para casa.

Naruto apertou os olhos. Deixou claro que seus argumentos estavam entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro.

— Não gosto de pensar em você andando sozinha por ai. De agora em diante você terá uma carro a sua disposição.

— Você vai comprar um carro pra mim? – perguntou Hinata, boquiaberta. Imaginou se em outra situação ele seria tão atencioso e preocupado com ela, _ não.. não seria._

— Claro que não, vou arrumar um motorista para você.

— Não precisa se preocupar. – insistiu Hinata. Virou o rosto corado para lado. Cometera uma gafe terrível.

— Eu sei que não preciso – coça os cabelos loiros naturalmente bagunçados. Estava agitado, ela, Hinata, era uma mulher muito teimosa. – mas eu quero. Ele estará na portaria do seu prédio todas as manhãs, na hora que você quiser.

Por um instante Hinata se imaginou indo à faculdade de motorista.

— Não. Prefiro ir andando.

Naruto suspira.

— O carro estará na sua porta, todos os dias de manhã. Se quiser ir andando, o motorista será instruído a segui-la. Você poderá dispor da minha boa vontade no momento que quiser. – diz determinado. Hinata suspirou.

— Você está acostumado a fazer as coisas do seu modo, não é? – perguntou não esperando uma reposta. Mas ela veio, na forma de um sorriso confiante. – você ouviu a Tsunade, andar faz bem para mim. – fez uma ultima tentativa.

— Comprarei uma esteira.

Suspirou. Desistia. Discutir com aquele homem era o mesmo que falar com uma parede.

— Tudo bem. Um carro e um motorista serão maravilhosos. Muito obrigada. – agradece com um ar irônico.

— Não tem de que. – sorri ignorando o sarcasmo de Hinata.

Sufocando um bocejo Hinata encostou-se no banco de couro. Ela estava com fome, mas de repente o cansaço superou o ronco da barriga.

— Vou tirar uma soneca – sussurrou – fiquei acordada até tarde estudando.

— Não se preocupe – disse Naruto, colocando um braço em torno dos ombros de Hinata e trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo largo e quente.

Uma voz lá no fundo lembrou Hinata que ela estava sendo tocada por Naruto, que sua face estava repousando contra o casaco macio dele e que seu braço estava recebendo caricias dele. A mesma voz sugeriu que ela se afastasse, mas não tinha forças para resistir. Assim, se deixou embriagar na colônia masculina dele e mergulhou no sono mais profundo e gostoso das ultimas semanas.

•••

Hinata acordou sobressaltada com o vento frio que vinha da porta do carro aberta. Com os olhos um pouco inchados olhou ao redor percebendo que Naruto na estava lá. Não sabia quanto tempo dormira e muito menos onde se encontrava. Tateou o banco indo em direção a porta quando um jovem de uniforme branco e boné vermelho apareceu curvando-se para dentro do automóvel e começando a empilhar caixas no banco. Hinata abriu a boca para pedir informações mais o jovem desapareceu antes que ela gesticulasse a pergunta. Segundo depois Naruto reapareceu se acomodando no banco da limusine ao lado das pilhas de caixas.

— Isso é o que estou pensando? – pergunta Hinata sentindo o aroma delicioso proveniente das caixas.

— Você disse que queria pizza. – respondeu com simplicidade, tirando a tampa da caixa em cima da pilha e colocando-a no colo. – como não sabia o que você queria, trouxe um pouco de cada.

— Sério? – colocou a pilha de pizza no colo e respirou fundo. O estomago roncou em gratidão, boquiaberta, olhava a prova da generosidade de Naruto. – Meu Deus – respirou – isso me parece muito bom.

— O que está esperando?

Com um sorriso, ela separou um pedaço da pizza e praticamente o engoliu. Três fatias depois, Hinata ainda estava gemendo de prazer, enquanto Naruto a observava com zelo. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo que acompanhara a pizza e deu uma palmadinha na barriga estufada.

— Muito obrigada. – agradeceu pondo a mão no joelho de Naruto. Ela fez isso inconscientemente, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Naruto cobriu a mão dela com a sua, Hinata não recuou apesar da crescente atração que fazia suas bochechas corarem.

— Tem certeza que não quer mais?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus. Não cabe mais nada aqui. Estava uma delicia e eu estava morrendo de fome, na verdade ando morrendo de fome. Muito obrigada. - tirou a mão debaixo dele, temendo que aquele contato fosse mais longe.

— Você já teve esses desejos antes? – pergunta disfarçando a frustração. Toda vez que se aproximava ela simplesmente se afastava. Sempre dando um passo para trás. Hinata respirou tentando adivinhar as intenções dele. Ele estava tendo se aproximar?

Se lhe disse para ele que havia devorado um saco de batatas tamanho família a caminho da clinica ele pensaria que ela era gulosa. Mas como ele era o pai da criança. – e o seu empregador – tinha o direito de saber a verdade nua e crua.

— Algumas vezes. – disse dando um gole na água mineral que Naruto trouxe junto com as pizzas.

— Como assim?

— Bom.. – sorriu constrangida – por exemplo, hoje eu comi um saco de batatas tamanho família. – encolheu os ombros enquanto Naruto gargalhava, mostrando os dentes perfeito.

— E o que mais? – perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

— Estoquei seis caixas de sorvete, para um dia que não tenha nada para comer em casa. E jujubas – admitiu, enfiando a mão na bolsa para pegar um saco de balas coloridas. – você conhece alguém com mais de seis anos que comem essas besteiras?

Com um sorriso no canto da boca, ele disse:

— Aparentemente, mulheres grávidas.

Ele pegou o saco e tirou uma bala amarela.

— E pais ansiosos.

Hinata vi-o mastigando a bala, perguntando-se quanto uma revista pagaria para uma reportagem sobre o homem mais cobiçado de Tokyo comendo jujubas no banco de trás de uma limusine. Com a barriga de aluguel de seu filho, acrescentou rindo em silencio.

– Nada mau. – murmurou Naruto. – não tão bom quanto eu pensava que fosse, mas posso entender a razão dos seus desejos. - fitou Hinata preocupado e serio – espero que você me diga quando precisar de algo especial. Qualquer coisa. De batatas fritas a sorvete às três horas da madrugada.

Hinata sorriu sensibilizada com a preocupação dele e principalmente sua excitação em ser pai. Desejou que quando casasse seu marido fosse assim, animado er atencioso quando ela estivesse esperando seu filho. O sorriso se esvaiu, não conseguia imaginar um pai para _seu_ filho a não ser Naruto.

— Muito obrigada, mas espero que isso não aconteça. Pelo menos não nos primeiros meses.

— Todo bem. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. – sorriu.

— Sete meses, para ser exata. – respondeu enquanto a limusine estacionava na frente do seu prédio.

Naruto a observou, ela insistia em se manter distante enquanto ele queria ficar cada vez mais próximo dela. O motorista abriu a porta para Hinata sair, enquanto Naruto empilhava as caixas de pizza no capo do carro.

– Não. Não vou comer tudo isso. – balança a cabeça. Vira-se para o motorista. – não tem ninguém que você poça dar essas pizzas? Você vai levar algumas dessas caixas, não vai?

Naruto lutava para segurar o riso. Hinata era muito simples se preocupava com tão pouco, com miseras pizza, que pudessem ser desperdiçadas.

— Você pode colocar o resto dessas pizzas no carro. Eu levarei a senhorita Hyuuga até seu apartamento.

Hinata abriu a boca para dizer que não precisava mais a fecho logo em seguida diante da expressão determinada do Uzumaki.

— Obrigada.

Não era fácil aceitar a generosidade e a proteção do Uzumaki, pois estava acostumada a se cuidar sozinha ou dos outros.

Desde que a mãe morreu no parto de sua irmã mais nova que infelizmente também não sobreviveu, seu pai trabalhou em depois empregos para sustentá-la e esquecer a perda. Por tanto ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, assim aprendeu a se cuidar e a se divertir sozinha. E quando seu pai adoeceu não pensou duas vezes em fazer o que fosse preciso para que ficasse bem instalado e tivesse o melhor tratamento. Essa determinação – e, ela admitia, desespero. – fez com que se tornasse uma barriga de aluguel para um dos homens mais poderosos do Japão.

Eles subiram até o segundo andar. Hinata prendeu a respiração quando abriu a porta do apartamento dando passagem para Naruto, com receio que ele observasse sua pobreza – algo inevitável. Não havia quarto. Apenas um conjunto em que um colchão sobre um estrado de ferro encostado em uma parede era usado como só fá durante o dia e cama a noite. Tinha uma mesa de estudos, uma televisão velha e algumas plantas colocadas em uma estante de madeira comprada em uma loja de moveis usados.

Mas parecia que Naruto não estava prestando atenção em nada, ou era muito educado para tecer comentários, pois seu olhar fixou em Hinata.

— Mais uma vez obrigada pelo jantar. As pizzas estavam fantásticas.

— Fico feliz. – ele tirou um cartão de visitas e uma caneta do bolso do paletó, curvou-se sobre o balcão da cozinha para escrever. – e espero que você saiba o que eu quis dizer mais cedo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, eu quero que você me ligue. Não pense duas vezes, ok? – entregou o cartão – aqui estão os números que você pode me encontrar, inclusive o celular, o _pager _ e o de casa.

Hinata pegou o cartão.

Naruto tocou seu rosto, o calor que emanava de sua mão corou a pele de Hinata. Suspirando levemente ela encarou o rosto de Naruto. Estava sendo difícil controlar o desejo por ele. Não sobreviveria aos próximos meses se ele começasse a tocá-la.

— Fico feliz que as coisas estejam acontecendo dessa forma. Não pense que esperava que você fosse engravidar logo... fiquei muito feliz.

— Eu também. – disse ela oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

— Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. - ele curvou para frente beijo-a no rosto e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Fechou a porta e encostou a testa na madeira. Nunca havia encontrado um homem tão charmoso em toda a sua vida que a deixasse tão inquieta. E agora tinha um filho dele no ventre e estava pressa a ele por um contrato durante toda a gravidez. Seria sete meses de convivência correndo o risco de tocá-lo de novo ou ser tocada por ele.

Isso não seria ruim, se não tivesse certeza que sairia arrasada quando se separassem.

* * *

**Olá** minna XD

Mais um capítulo \o\.

Narutinho mias kawaii e preocupado. Será que Hinata vai agüentar aos encantos do nosso por muito tempo????

_Veremos XD_

Quero muito agradecer os_ reviews_, e o apoio de vocês ^^

Até mais o/


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo** VII

* * *

DEBRUÇOU-SE na pia. A cabeça latejava, enquanto o liquido amargo da bílis fluía por sua garganta direto para a pia. Hinata praguejou baixinho alisando o cabelo negro. Mirou-se no espero, estava um lixo. A pele naturalmente pálida agora estava amarelada sem vida, nos olhos inchados resultados de noites mal dormidas. Suspirou diante de sua imagem nunca se quer imaginou que ficar grávida era assim, que os enjôos fossem tão fortes. Onde estava a beleza da maternidade? Mais também o ambiente não ajudava muito o cheiro de comida a cada minuto fazia com que sentisse ainda mais enjoada.

— Hinata ai esta você!. Estamos precisando de ajuda. – o rosto roliço e delicado da senhora Akimichi surgiu no banheiro exclusivo aos funcionários.

— Já estou indo.

Hinata ajeitou o cabelo amarando-o novamente.

— Querida. – chamou mulher. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar observando a moça atentamente. – não me diga..... você está grávida?

A Hyuuga sentiu a espinha dorsal congelar. A boca ficou seca.

— Eu.. be-bem.. eu-eu, n-não – gaguejou.

— Meus parabéns minha doçura. – abraçou fortemente a confusa Hinata. – ter um filho é uma benção de Deus, algo maravilhoso.

— O-Obrigada. – agradeceu Hinata sem jeito.

— Então.. o pai sabe? – perguntou a mulher curiosa e tensa num só tempo.

Hinata sorriu reprimindo a vontade de dizer; _sim ele sabe, tanto é que me pagou para que eu gerasse essa criança._

— Sim. Ele está muito animado.

O rosto da pequena mulher suavizou-se diante da noticia.

— Que bom. Desejo que seu filho nasça saudável.

— Muito obrigada.

A mulher assentiu e girou os calcanhares.

— Espere.

— Sim querida.

— Por favor, a senhora podia guardar segredo... pelo menos por enquanto. – pediu aflita.

A mulherzinha sorriu

— Sim minha pequena. Agora vamos ao trabalho.

Hinata começava a reconsiderar a idéia de Tenten, não seria fácil esconder aquela gravidez de tantas pessoas. Desde o inicio sabia que era impossível e que uma hora ou outra eles reparariam na barriga crescente, só um cego para não perceber. Deu um sorriso debochada para si mesma. Agora sim estava numa situação difícil. Com seu pai decidiu não vista-lo durante o estado avançado da gravidez, por isso iria vê-lo naquele fim de semana. Mais o que tirava suas noites de sono justamente com os enjôos noturnos era seu primo Neji.

Havia dois dias que ele implicava com ela mandando-a ir a um medico. Estranhava seus enjôos e principalmente a aparência abatida dela, juntamente com o fato que ela andava dormindo e comendo muito. Não muito ele descobriria tudo e não queria nem imaginar no que poderia acontecer.

— Eu já disse. Pede grana para o milionário e saia da cidade. – teimou Tenten.

— Mas e minha faculdade?

Tenten revirou os olhos.

— Com a grana que você vai receber dele, você banca seus estudos tranqüila depois.

— Mas Tenten...

— Olha, a patroa já descobriu.. – sussurrou e Hinata assentiu. - não vai demorar até o Neji e os outros descobrirem.

— Eu sei. – murmurou deprimida guardando seu avental.

— Principalmente com aquele motorista na porta.

A morena de coques sorriu.

— Eu disse para ele que não precisava disso. – bufou Hinata.

— Quem dera um milionário me mandasse um motorista.

— Se você quiser eu te dou. - brinca Hinata calçando as sandálias.

O dia estava frio. O inverno se aproximava e nas ruas um desfiles de casacos de pele e lã. Hinata enrolou-se no seu casaco e pos a se caminhar pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Como sempre ignorou por completo o motorista que a seguiu de discretamente. Odiava aquele tratamento_ especial_, sentia-se uma criança de cinco anos que precisava de uma babá. Tal idéia fervilhou nas suas entranhas. Não iria pedir ajuda ao Uzumaki, seu orgulho não permitia.

— É uma oferta tentadora sabe.. – disse Tenten pensativa – mas algo me diz que aquele loiro está mais interessado em você no que no bebe.

Pisca um olho, travessa.

— Não sei do que você esta falando – desvia o olhar extremamente envergonha.

— Me diz o que vai fazer em relação à gravidez?

Hinata mirou a rua pensativa, nas ultima semanas só pensava nisso. O que iria fazer? Procurava não pensar muito no bebe. Uma relação afetiva só dificultaria a separação quando chegasse à hora. Aquela gestação era um serviço que estava prestando, só isso e nada mais. Não um ser indefeso delicado e gracioso a quem ela poderia cuidar e amar.

— Talvez diga que sai com um cara ai e fiquei grávida. – deu de ombros.

— Sim, e Neji vai aceitar numa boa né? – ironizou Tenten.

— Ele não manda na minha vida.

— Verdade.. mas e quando a criança nascer e você ter que da-la para o pai?

— Eu penso nisso todos os dias Tenten... todos os dias.

•••

Cinco seis horas, trancado em uma sala de reunião com vinte e cinco acionistas, sufocando entre o ar condicionado, papeladas e problemas. Cinco seis horas completamente longe de toda aquela balburdia empresarial. Depois que conheceu Hinata e soube que seria pai o mundo dos negócios, de transações bilionárias pareceu tão tedioso para Naruto. Agora não parava de pensar em Hinata como ela estava? Se tinha outro de seus desejos estranhos de grávida?. Sorriu encostando-se na cadeira de couro preto, agora era um pai ansioso... um pai.

— Os termos contratuais indicam um prazo de dois a três anos para a entrega dos edifícios. Fora desse prazo teremos uma perca de 11,5 milhões de dólares. E pelo andamento das obras duvido que entreguemos à tempo. – suspirou um homem de cabelos brancos.

— O que acha disso Sr. Uzumaki?

Os olhos castanhos e miúdos mirram Naruto pacientes. O dono dos olhos azuis como o mar se assustou com a atenção excessiva sobre ele e principalmente a falta de atenção por parte dele na reunião.

— Bem.. – ajeitou o terno. – exigiremos que apresse o andamento da obra, aumentando o quadro de funcionários e horas extras se precisar.

— Sim, senhor.

— E revisem os termos do contrato.

— Por quê?

Estreitou os olhos azuis irritado. Odiava explicar o que deveria ser feito.

— Por que adquirimos a responsabilidade das construções dos novos centros de esportes do governo japonês já em andamento. A ineficaz administração da outra empreiteira atrasou o andamento das obras por tanto os termos contratuais não se enquadram a nós, e assim devem ser analisados e refeitos.

Explicou-lhe um jovem homem de cabelos negros e compridos e olhos incomuns.

Naruto não escondia sua surpresa e perplexidade. Não era só por que aquele funcionário entendia do negocio tão bem quanto ele, explicando exatamente o que ele queria mais sim pelos olhos. Os olhos incomuns opacos eram iguais aos de Hinata, tinha certeza. Aquele homem seria parente da Hyuuga? Bom sabia tudo sobre sua vida mais não procurou se preocupar com familiares, amigos, primos, tios essas coisas.

— Bom, muito bom. Qual é o seu nome?

— Obrigado. – curvou-se o empregado – me chamo Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

— Hyuuga. – repetiu Naruto pensativo.

Então ele deve ser parente, pensou. Reprimiu a vontade de perguntar, não seria muito bom, não mesmo. Como explicaria o fato de ele Uzumaki Naruto multimilionário um dos homens mais cobiçados do país conhecer Hyuuga Hinata uma simples garçonete que estuda pedagogia. Não seria prudente.

— Muito bom trabalho.

— Naruto venha comigo preciso falar com você. – chamou Jiraiya.

— Obrigado senhor.

Agradeceu Neji outra vez.

— O que você quer ero sennin?.

Naruto sorriu com a cara emburrada que o sócio fez diante do apelido carinhoso.

— Não gosto que você me chame assim, garoto.

— Mais o que você quer?

Jiraiya se sentou em uma poltrona de couro negro analisando atentamente o homem a sua frente. Bebericou o uísque e por fim falou:

— Como vão as coisas?

— Vão bem. Ela já está entrando no terceiro mês de gestação.

— Deu para perceber. Hoje você estava muito distante da reunião. Pensando no seu filho, ou na mãe dele?

Naruto enrijeceu-se na poltrona. As linhas do rosto endureceram.

— Do que você está falando? É claro que eu estou pensando no meu filho. – respondeu ríspido.

— Mas não é o que parece. – enfatizou.

— Que eu sabia não lhe devo satisfações Ero-sannin.

O homem sorriu ligeiramente irritado.

— De veras, não deve, mas me preocupo com você. Afinal te considero um filho.

— Não tem do que se preocupar ero-sennin, e tão logo você será vovô. – riu ainda mais da cara de desgosto do velho, fingindo não dar importância no fato de que realmente não parava de pensar na "mãe" de seu filho.

* * *

Olá mais um capitulo saindo quentinhos do forno XD

Pó favor** NÃO ME MATEM** por causa do tamanho do capitulo, o próximo será maior XD

Muito obrigado pelos reviews \o\

Inté mais o/


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo VIII

* * *

NARUTO bateu o telefone, ainda ouvindo o sinal de ocupado da linha de Hinata. Estava tentando entrar em contato com ela há pelo menos uma semana. O motorista que contratara para acompanhá-la para todos os lugares parecia não tê-la visto desde a sexta feira a noite quando a deixou em casa depois de uma visita ao pai. Ela tinha entrado no apartamento e praticamente desaparecera.

Ela estava entrando no terceiro mês de gravidez embora estivesse bem de saúde, como a própria medica constatara ele não gostava de ficar tanto tempo sem noticias. Procurou todas as pessoas de quem se lembrou, a doutora Tsunade, a enfermeira que cuidava do pai de Hinata, o reitor da faculdade onde Hinata estudava, a tal amiga chamada Tenten que conhecera por acaso. Mas ninguém ouvira falar dela a semana inteira.

Frustrado e preocupado pegou o casaco e saiu do escritório iria até o apartamento de Hinata saber o que estava acontecendo. Em poucos minutos estava diante do prédio da srta. Hyuuga, ignorando o motorista que contara para levar Hinata para todos os cantos rumou para o apartamento. Imaginou que Hinata ficaria com raiva dele, caso entrasse em seu apartamento como homem das cavernas. Por isso, controlou sua ansiedade e bateu com delicadeza na porta. Voltou a bater depois de alguns segundo mas agora mais alto. Apurou os ouvidos esperando alguma movimentação ou trinco sendo destrancados mais nada. Bateu com os punhos gritando seu nome. Começou a ficar preocupado para não dizer desesperado.

Ela poderia ter saído... mas onde ela poderia ter passado a semana inteira? Sem que ninguém soubesse?

Momentos delicados exigem respostas delicadas, pensou Naruto. Respirou fundo e atirou-se contra a porta, arrombando-a. Hinata ficaria uma fera quando soubesse que ele arrombara sua porta, mas ele não estava importando, pois naquele momento a prioridade era o bem estar de Hinata - mais tarde mandaria conserta-la.

— Hinata? – chamou ele, entrando.

O apartamento estava congelando. Será que evitava usar o aquecedor, mesmo em dias como aquele? Será que para economizar vivia em um frigorífico humano? Pensou Naruto. Tinha que falar com ela. Se dinheiro era o problema ele pagaria o que fosse necessário.

Seus olhos varreram a sala e a localizaram. Ela estava embaixo de vários cobertores só dava para ver a parte de cima de sua cabeça. Usava um gorro de lã em forma de coelho e protetores de orelhas rosa. Ao lado da cama havia uma garrafa de suco de laranja e algumas pastilhas.

— Hinata. – disse em pânico, correndo em sua direção e ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Tirou uma das luvas, afastou os cobertores e colocou a mão em seu rosto. Ela estava pegando fogo.

— Hinata, você está me ouvindo? – ele chamou sacudindo-a levemente. Odiando ter que acorda-la, mas queria saber se ainda estava consciente.

Ela gemeu, virando a cabeça no travesseiro e tentando se enterrar nos cobertores. Hinata reconhece-o e tentou falar com ele mais só conseguiu emitir alguns grunhidos inteligíveis.

Sem perda de tempo, Naruto colocou-a nos braços. Hinata balbuciou mais alguma coisa que ele mais uma vez não pode entender e tentou esboçar alguma reação. Mas estava sem forças. Naruto saiu do prédio tão rápido quanto entrou. Foi direto para a limusine estacionada na entrada. O motorista abriu a porta e ele entrou com Hinata nos braços.

— Vamos para o hospital mais próximo. – ordenou – agora. – a porta foi fechada e logo em seguida o carro se pos em movimento.

— Não estou doente – sussurrou Hinata. Mas Naruto ignorou seus protestos. Tirou o celular do bolso do casaco e ligou para o motorista que contratara para acompanhar Hinata.

— Aqui é o Uzumaki. Vá até o apartamento G2 e pegue tudo o que puder da senhorita Hyuuga. Leve para o meu apartamento e depois mande alguém consertar a porta e trancá-la.

Certo de que suas ordens seriam obedecidas desligou e ligou para Dra. Senju.

— Hinata está doente. – disse a medica, indo direto ao assunto quando ela atendeu. – parece febril e não para de tossir. Estamos indo para o pronto-socorro.

— Vejo vocês lá. – disse Tsunade antes de desligarem.

Naruto colocou o telefone no bolso e voltou suas atenções para Hinata, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Ele afastou uma mexa de seus cabelos negros azulados, caída sobre o rosto. A mexa estava úmida de suores da febre.

— Agüente firme querida. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Esse era a sua esperança.

Hinata se mexeu um pouco, murmurando sons incompreensíveis e dando a impressão de que estava tentando se livrar dos cobertores. Naruto pousou a mão sobre o rosto da mulher que ardia em febre, não conseguia imaginar o que podia ter lhe feito tanto mal ou há quanto tempo se encontrava nesse estado, mas sua prioridade era encontrar alguém capaz de cuidar dela e descobrir o impacto da doença no bebê. Franziu o cenho. Essa era a primeira vez que pensava no bebê, e ele se perguntou o que isso significava.

Desde o inicio todo o trabalho de tentar entrar em contato com Hinata era única e exclusivamente interessado em seu filho, mas quando arrombou o apartamento e a viu enrolada nas cobertas, queimando em febre, a sua saúde se tornou sua única prioridade. O bebê não deveria ser a principal preocupação? Ele estava pagando para que Hinata carregasse seu filho. Para que lhe desse a coisa que mais queria em sua vida. Mas agora, no meio daquela crise, só pensava no estado de saúde de Hinata.

A limusine estacionou na entrada do pronto-socorro e Naruto saiu do automóvel rumo ao longo corredor com Hinata nos braços. Era visível sua preocupação.

— Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Estou aqui com Hyuuga Hinata. Precisamos ver a Dra. Senju tão logo ela chegue. – exige. Outras pessoas precisariam preencher formulários e passar horas esperando para ser atendido mais Naruto não. Dinheiro – e as ligações certas – abriam o caminho para uma série de coisas.

— Pois não, Sr. Uzumaki – a enfermeira atrás do balcão respondeu, totalmente concentrada nele. Sequer deu o trabalho de observar a mulher enrolada em um cobertor, que ele trazia em seus braços. – A Dra. Senju já ligou e está a caminho. Deixe-me lhe mostrar o quarto em que os senhores serão atendidos.

A enfermeira os conduziu até uma quarto, onde Naruto depositou Hinata numa cama alta.

— Preciso começar os exames. O senhor se importa se rasgar as roupas dela?

Hinata estava com um desbotado pijama de flanela, com estampas de borboletas azuis. Pelo que sabia, ela tinha apego por borboletas.

— Eu, não – disse ele para a enfermeira – mas ela sim. Acho melhor a gente despi-la.

Naruto foi incumbido de tirar a parte de cima do pijama de Hinata. Esforçou para desviar o olhar do corpo dela, mas à medida que abria os botões do casaco do pijama ia sendo fisgado pelos seios fartos pendurados em um sutiã branco. Foi ainda mais difícil ignorar seus atributos femininos quando levantou-a pelo tórax e, a manteve encostada contra seu peito enquanto tirava as mangas do casaco. Felizmente, coube à enfermeira tirar a parte debaixo. Caso contrário, ele é quem iria precisar de um tratamento de emergência.

Dra. Senju chegou arfante poucos minutos depois, quando a enfermeira aplicava uma medicação intravenosa.

— Aqui esta você – disse ela, indo direto para Hinata.

— Tsunade, você demorou. – resmungou Naruto, mas a doutora ignorou-o completamente se concentrado na paciente.

— Bom, bom. Você já começou os procedimentos. Vamos tirar um pouco de sangue e medir a temperatura – disse ela para a enfermeira. Ao mesmo tempo, ela verificou o pulso de Hinata, levantou as pálpebras para ver seus olhos e auscultou o coração e os pulmões, sendo observada atentamente por Naruto.

— Então doutora? – perguntou ele apreensivo.

– Você agiu certo ao trazê-la para cá, Naruto, mas não há motivos para tanta preocupação. É só uma gripe forte.

— Por que ela não consegue acordar?

— Ela está exausta. Não sei há quanto tempo está doente, mas a minha opinião é que cansou de lutar contra a infecção. Ela precisa ser re-hidratada e de alguns remédios. Tenho certeza que logo estará bem.

Naruto esperava que sim. Jamais ficara tão assustado em sua vida, ao vê-la inerte na cama, envolvida pelos cobertores.

— E o bebê? – perguntou ele. Olhou para o rosto mais pálido que o habitual de Hinata e percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas. Deram-se as mãos em algum momento das intervenções da enfermeira e dos exames feitos pela medica. E não largaram mais.

Ele pensou em largar agora, antes que percebessem que sua preocupação não era de um chefe pelo seu funcionário. E em seguida pensou: _que se danem_. Não era da conta de ninguém em que nível se preocupava, a sua insistência em tratamentos médicos de primeira qualidade e a força com que segurava a mão dela.

— Está tudo bem – a Dra. Senju respondeu, tomando notas na prancheta – nenhum dos remédios que demos a ela são suficientemente fortes para comprometer o feto, e assim que ela melhorar providenciarei remédios mais adequados para uma mulher grávida. Ela ficará aqui algumas horas, mas duvido que precise de internação. Você vai levá-la para o apartamento dela ou..?

— Ela vai para minha casa.

Tsunade lançou uma olhar curioso, mas era suficientemente inteligente e não fez comentário algum. As horas seguintes Naruto passou ao lado de Hinata sentado em uma cadeira de metal que ele arrastou de um canto remoto do quarto. De minuto em minuto ele observava o rosto miúdo e pálido de Hinata a procura de sinais de dor ou de consciência.

Hinata pestanejou e passou a língua pólos lábios, umedecendo-os. Naruto ficou atento em seus movimentos, ainda preocupado.

— Hinata, querida – sussurrou. – você está acordada?

Hinata bocejou e se espreguiçou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Olhou em volta. Seus olhos foram do rosto de Naruto aos moveis do quarto do hospital completamente confusos. Naruto sorriu e se levantou. Encheu um copo com a água de um jarro providenciada pela enfermeira e voltou para Hinata. Ajudou-a a levantar a cabeça enquanto bebia a água.

— Melhor? – ele perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com o queixo.

— Quer mais?

Hinata fez que não com a cabeça.

— Onde estou?

Ela estava rouca. Parecia que não falava há dias. E até onde ele sabia, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

— No hospital. – Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas quando tomou conhecimento da novidade, mas ele continuou antes que pudesse se levantar ou bombardeá-lo com perguntas. – como passei uma semana sem conseguir falar com você, fui até o seu apartamento e vi você na cama, enroscada como um cachorro. Fiquei preocupado quando você teve um acesso de tosse. Liguei para a Dra. Senju e pedi para que viesse nos ver aqui.

Ela fechou os olhos, pensativa.

— Estava fazendo muito frio. Ou esta era a minha sensação. O aquecedor não estava funcionado, mas eu esperava melhorar com um suco de laranja e umas pastilhas para garganta. – ela abriu suas imensas luas que se encontram com o mar que eram os olhos de Naruto. - de repente eu me senti morta e não consegui sair da cama. O telefone tocou algumas vezes. Acho que ouvi alguém batendo na porta, mas eu estava com muito frio e cansada para atender. – comentou pensativa.

Naruto segurou sua mão.

— Fico feliz de ter feito o que fiz. A medica acha que você vai ficar bem, mas perdi dez anos de minha vida esta tarde. – confessou aliviado.

Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Desculpe.

— Você pode se desculpar – disse ele, respondendo com um sorriso encantador – ficando melhor. Logo.

* * *

Gente mil perdoes por meu sumiço, ou melhor, desaparecimento .

Mas é que infelizmente eu estava muito ocupada esses dias TT-TT, ocupada mesmo, mal pude escrever os capítulos das minhas fic's estão todas atrasadas =.=, só esse tava adiantado

Enfim,

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo \o\, prometo não demorar mais XD

Muito obrigado pelos reviews \o\

Kissus no kokoro

Até mais o/


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo** IX

* * *

PASSARAM algumas horas no hospital, até que Hinata se sentisse melhor, sentando-se na cama e conversando – até de mais – com Naruto e Tsunade até quando o soro acabou a medica lhe deu alta. Mas antes a doutora lhe deu algumas instruções que deveriam ser seguidas quando voltasse para casa.

Apesar de seus protestos, o hospital obrigou-a ir até o estacionamento em uma cadeira de rodas. Sem pedir sua permissão Naruto pegou-a no colo e colocou-a no banco de trás do carro. Ele sabia que se pedisse ela não permitiria e também que Hinata era tão independente quanto ele. Mas esse era o seu azar, pois ele gostava de cuidar das pessoas – ou de uma em particular, pelo menos. E nos próximos meses, ele pretendia cuidar dela. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Sentado ao lado de Hinata. Mais uma vez observou-a enrolada no cobertor com seu velho pijama. A maioria das mulheres que conhecia não seria encontrada quase morta com aquelas roupas. Mas Hinata não parecia nem um pouco preocupada. Ela estava doente e não se preocupou em nenhum momento com sua aparecia, nem procurou retocar a maquiagem ou pedir um pijama novo quando acordou no hospital.

Gostava disso. Mais do que admitia.

— Está melhor?

— Bem melhor. Ainda estou cansada, mas só vou estar totalmente recuperada em alguns dias.

— Vamos logo para casa. Você pode mergulhar na cama e dormir uma semana, se quiser.

Um pequeno sorriso deu um novo desenho aos seus lábios rachados, apesar de os olhos permanecerem fechados.

— E eu quero.

Naquele momento, tudo o que Naruto queria era colocá-la no colo, repetindo o gesto que fizera quando a encontrou quase inconsciente. Não acreditava que agora ela seria receptiva. E como planejava leva-la para sua casa quando chegassem, quisesse ela ou não ele podia poupar suas energias para essa batalha em particular.

– Você dirige? – perguntou Hinata.

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa e Naruto se perguntou onde ela queria chegar.

— Dirigir o que?

Ela sorriu de lado.

— Uma carro, uma motocicleta .. qualquer coisa.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

— É claro que dirijo. Por quê?.

— Curiosidade. Como você está sempre nessa limusine, eu me perguntei se algum dia você já dirigiu ou mesmo teve um caro.

— Para a sua informação, tenho vários carros. Uma Mercedes, um jaguar conversível, o Town Car que mandei para sua casa..... uso a limusine na maior parte do tempo por que é conveniente. Ela me da uma certa privacidade e eu posso me concentrar no trabalho enquanto me desloco.

— Nunca vi você trabalhando.

Naruto olhou surpreso para ela. O tom de sua voz e a expressão do rosto pareciam inocentes, mas o brilhos do olhos cor perolas lhe dizia que a pergunta ia além da curiosidade.

— Isso é por que, quando estou com você, fico totalmente concentrado em você.

Hinata tentou sorrir, enquanto as bochechas coravam mais o sorriso foi interrompido por acesso de tosse. Naruto se aproximou preocupado lhe oferecendo um lenço enquanto envolvia um braço em torno das costas dela e puxava-a mais para perto de si.

— Nesse caso. – disse Hinata quando pôde falar novamente. – você merece um aumento. O nosso contrato previa que eu deveria trabalhar para você, para facilitar sua vida. Mas na verdade eu só tenho lhe trazido problemas.

Ele abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas não sabia o que dizer. A verdade era que ela podia ser tudo em sua vida, menos um problema. Ele se sentiu mais vivo no ultimo mês do que em toda a sua vida. Acompanhando-a às consultas médias, imaginado o nascimento da criança e seus primeiros dias, procurando-a para freqüentes conversas ao telefone de modo que pudesse não apenas saber como sua gravidez estava progredindo, mas também para ouvir sua voz doce, feminina.

Mesmo naquela tarde quando teve que arrombar aporta do apartamento e levá-la para o hospital, ele não se preocupou com as reuniões que teve que desmarcar ou com o trabalho que deixou de fazer. Sua única preocupação era de não ter procurado Hinata mais cedo, antes que ficasse doente.

— Você me causaria menos problemas se não questionasse isso. – disse ele, enquanto a limusine estacionava na garagem do Hiatshi Avenue, prédio no qual ficava sua cobertura.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

O motorista abriu a porta e Naruto pegou-a em seus braços, saiu do carro e andou até o elevador.

— Onde estamos?

— Na minha casa.

— O que? Por que estamos aqui? Por que você não me levou de volta para o meu apartamento?

— Por que seu apartamento não é adequado para uma mulher doente. O aquecedor está quebrado há tanto tempo que você ficou doente. Não tem ninguém lá para cuidar de você. E caso o meu pessoal ainda não tenha terminado o serviço, seu apartamento está sem porta.

A ultima frase chamou a atenção de Hinata e ela parou de se sacudir no seu colo.

— O que aconteceu com a minha porta?

— Você não atendeu quando eu bati. Tive que arrombar.

Hinata olhou fixamente para Naruto cujo o rosto estava praticamente colado ao seu. Ela sabia que deveria ficar com raiva dele, mas não tinha forças suficientes para protestar. E para ser honesta, Naruto tinha feito aquele estrago para o seu bem-estar e do bebe. Mais e embora estivesse grata por ele ter levado-a ao medico e ajudado-a a se recuperar, ela não achava que fosse prudente ficar no apartamento dele. Devia voltar para sua casa e dar um jeito de lidar com a doença e a falta de aquecimento.

Mas pela primeira vez ela não sabia como expressar suas preocupações. Naruto dissera que a melhor maneira de ressarci-lo por todos os problemas que lhe causara seria deixando de resistir. Que tipo de pessoa seria ela para discutir com ele agora, depois de tudo que fizera? A única coisa que pedira era para não discutir.

— Uzumaki..

Olhou para ele e depois para as portas fechadas do elevador, que subia velozmente.

— Você está se remoendo por dentro, não é?

— O que? – perguntou Hinata.

— Você não quer ir para minha cobertura, está se remoendo por dentro por que não consegue dizer a verdade – os olhos de Naruto cruzaram os de Hinata por um longo tempo. – estou certo ou não?

— Está tão obvio assim?

— Se está – Naruto riu – tenho observado-a nesses últimos meses, senhorita Hyuuga Hinata. Cabeça dura e independência disputam o primeiro lugar na lista de traços de personalidade da senhorita.

— Cabeça dura eu não sou – protesta.

— Mais independente você é.

Hinata deu de ombros deixando que seus finos e delicados dedos deslizassem desinteressadamente pelo suave material do casaco de pele de camelo de Naruto.

— Isso não é necessariamente ruim.

— Claro que não. Da mesma forma como não é receber um pouco de ajuda de vez em quando.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Naruto a levou em seus braços até seu apartamento. Viu a sala de estar e a biblioteca. Lembrou-se então do seu escritório, cuja decoração também era carregado de preto e cromo. O apartamento lhe pareceu uma suíte de hotel cara. Totalmente impessoal. Era completamente diferente do seu onde cada canto era decorado com algo comprado ou feito por ela. Mas a vista era fantástica, podia ver a cidade inteira de Tóquio.

– Também sou muito independente. – continuou Naruto subindo as escadas – também tenho um grande senso de responsabilidade. Por isso, você é minha maior prioridade nos próximos seis meses.

Ele liberou uma das mãos dos cobertores que a cobriam, para abrir a porta.

— Relaxe e deixe que cuide de você, ouviu? Isso fará muito bem a mim.

— Seu ego não precisa de afagos. – desdenhou Hinata, enquanto Naruto levava pelo quarto.

Ele riu mostrando seus dentes brancos e brilhantes.

— Você tem razão. Mas por que você não faz de conta só um pouquinho?

Naruto parou do lado da cama e com cuidado depositou Hinata nela. Cobriu-a depois com os cobertores e ajeitou os travesseiros. Deu um passo para trás e estudo-a com as mãos nos quadris.

— E agora o que você precisa?

— De nada. Estou bem.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. E eu tenho os papéis da alta do hospital, para provar o contrario. Além disso, você está em um quarto estranho, sem nenhuma das coisas de que precisa para se sentir confortável.

Ele tirou o sobretudo e o paletó e afrouxou a gravata.

— Não será por muito tempo, no entanto pedi para que alguém trouxesse suas coisas, tão logo a porta do seu apartamento tenha sido concertada e esteja segura.

Hinata engoliu em seco, tentando imaginar o significado daquilo tudo. Naruto por acaso esperava que ficasse em sua cobertura ou estava fazendo todo aquele sacrifício para que daí a dois dias a levasse de volta para sua casa, quando se sentisse melhor?

— Não é preciso? - disse Hinata, sentindo os lábios secos. Mas aquela secura não tinha nada a ver com a gripe.

— Claro que é. Quero que você se sinta em casa enquanto estiver aqui.

A morena entrou em pânico, embora não soubesse por quê. Sabia que Naruto fora gentil com ela, cuidara dela quando estava gripada de mais para cuidar de si mesma. E ela tinha o filho dele no ventre. Mais não era prudente viver no mesmo teto que ele. Não sentia-se confortável naquele quarto de hospedes tão próximo dele.

Naruto só estava sendo gentil ela tinha consciência disso, batendo um papo inocente. No entanto ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do peitoral musculoso sob a camisa de malha branca. Dos braços fortes que ela podia ver agora por que ele havia regaçado as mangas da camisa.

Como conseguiria dormir em paz sob o mesmo teto que ele? Passaria a noite toda revirando de um lado para o outro, imaginando tê-lo em sua própria cama.

Oh, não, não podia ficar naquela cobertura, tão perto de um homem que rapidamente se tornaria uma irresistível tentação.

— Mas eu não vou ficar – ela insistiu mais um a vez. – a médica disse que eu ficaria boa em alguns dias e depois disso eu volto para o meu apartamento. Não há razão para você trazer minhas coisas e logo depois levá-las de volta.

— Isso não vai ser problema – disse Naruto – por que eu quero que você fique aqui mais do que alguns dias. Espero que passe toda a gravidez aqui.

* * *

Olá pessoas esse é meu presente de natal creio eu que não vou conseguir postar antes . então **Feliz Natal é um prospero Ano Novo** \o\

Eu espero que ano que vem eu ganhe meu tão sonhado notebook XD

Muito obrigado pelos reviews ^^

Bjs até mais o/


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo **X

* * *

NARUTO olhou para seus olhos opacos e amplos, percebendo um misto de alarme e medo emanando dela. Sentiu-se constrangido por deixá-la assim.

Não era sua intenção. Apenas queria facilitar sua vida – pelo menos até o bebê chegar. E acima de tudo que ela se sentisse cada vez mais à vontade ao seu lado. Mas Hinata era uma pessoa orgulhosa e muito difícil de dobrar. Naruto viu com clareza que ela procurava algum argumento para refutar a tese dele. Por isso, ele resolveu bater em retirada o mais rápido possível.

— Vamos deixar para discutir isso depois. – disse ele, evitando olha-la nos olhos. – mandarei fazer um chá com torradas. Depois de comer, você descansa um pouco. - com sorte, pensou Naruto, ela esqueceria os pontos mais delicados da conversa e superaria o desconforto com a situação. Só então poderia voltar para a estratégia original; faze-la ficar em sua casa durante toda a gestação.

Antes que pudesse responder ou voltar a dizer que não ficaria depois de melhorar, ele saiu do quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para a cozinha. Pediu para que a cozinheira preparasse algo para Hinata e depois foi para seu quarto. A porta ficava ao lado do quarto onde Hinata estava hospedada, o que significava que estaria por perto caso precisasse dele durante a noite.

Tirou os sapatos e a roupa social. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa confortável. Dobrou as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos, mas não se preocupou com as meias e o sapatos. Interceptou a empregada no meio do caminho e tomou de suas mãos a bandeja que ela carregava. Ele mesmo queria cuidar de Hinata, da mãe de seu filho. Equilibrando a bandeja de torradas sobre a xícara de chá. Bateu levemente na porta anunciando sua chegada. Hinata estava sentada, apoiada sobre uma pilha de travesseiros e com os cobertores dobrados na altura da cintura.

— Chá com torradas. – anunciou ele colocando a bandeja no colo de Hinata e lhe passando a fumegante xícara de chá. – Cuidado, está quente.

Hinata levou a xícara até os lábios e soprou, para esfriar o liquido marrom-claro.

— É de camomila. Espero que goste. Não tem cafeína. Eu mesmo verifiquei, pois todos os livros dizem que as grávidas devem evitar a cafeína. – explicou Naruto, mostrando-se informando.

Hinata abriu um leve sorriso. Era admirável ver a preocupação de Naruto, ele seria um pai maravilhoso.

— Tenho certeza de que está ótimo, obrigada. – agradeceu Hinata tomando um gole do chá.

Naruto ficou em pé ao lado de Hinata, observando-a devorar as torradas e beber o chá. Estava mais corada do que de manha, percebeu. E parecia ter recuperado o apetite.

— Quer uma sopa? Ou um sanduíche? Ou.. não sei.. alguma coisa? – perguntou Naruto meio confuso com o que fazer para deixar Hinata mais confortável.

— Para mim, está bom – disse ela, antes de dar uma nova mordida na torrada.

Naruto consultou o relógio. Era cedo para dormir, mas ela estava muito fraca por causa da gripe. Precisava repousar e ainda por cima tinha que tomar outras providencias. Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele saiu pelo quarto e começou a reunir tudo que lhe ocorria. Lenços, pastilhas, anti-térmicos, antiinflamatório, água e suco de laranja. Retornou ao quarto e colocou tudo na mesa de cabeceira.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa durante a noite, pode me chamar. Estarei no quarto ao lado. - franziu o cenho antes de acrescentar. – ou então em meu escritório, no andar de baixo. Algumas vezes trabalho até tarde. Se não estiver na cama, estarei lá.

Hinata assentiu, aparentemente resignada em ficar pelo menos alguns dias ali.

— Acho que não. Acho que você providenciou tudo. Muito obrigada.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça e saiu lentamente do quarto.

— Boa noite. – despediu.

— Boa noite – retribuiu Hinata sonolenta.

Naruto sentou na poltrona de couro enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho. Tudo isso era novo para ele: cuidar de outra pessoa, carregá-la no colo. Precisava se acostumar com essas coisas. Afinal de contas, seria pai em sete meses, preocupar-se com as vacinas... tudo que dissesse a respeito ao crescimento de uma criança, da infância à idade adulta. No entanto, nada disso o deixava tão assustado quanto Hinata dormindo no quarto ao lado. Estava começando a se interessar por ela. E isso era _muito perigoso. _Se quisesse se envolver com a mãe de seu filho teria lidado com aquela questão de um modo completamente diferente. Contratar uma barriga de aluguel tinha o único objetivo que de não ter vinculo afetivo algum com nenhuma mulher. Mas Hinata o levou a imaginar como seria ter uma família de verdade. Viver com a mulher amada e começar uma família,coisas que jamais quisera essas coisas antes.

_E não as queria agora_.

Pelo menos não devia. Tão logo o bebê nascesse, ele e Hinata seguiriam seus próprios caminhos, e ele trataria de esquecê-la. Só estava pensando em paixões por causa da crescente consciência de que seria pai.

Deu um gole no vinho e observou o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Tinha sete meses pela frente, pensou. E em sete meses podia se convencer de tudo. Inclusive disso.

•••

A morena encostou se no banco do carro enquanto esticava os braços preguiçosamente.

— Você gostou do filme Neji-kun?

— Hmm. – limitou a responder o homem concentrado na estrada.

Tenten arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ligeiramente irritada. O noivo não ganhava o titulo de _gentlemen_ mais não era grosso ao ponto de ignorá-la.

— O que há de errado com você? Não fala comigo desde cedo, fiz algo de errado?

Neji encarou Tenten aparentemente surpreso com sua indagação. Nas ultimas horas seus pensamentos tomaram sua atenção por completo que até mesmo sua noiva tagarela percebeu. Não era para menos uma intromissão na reunião da impressa onde trabalhava lhe rendeu uma promoção e um salário mais alto, mas algo lhe incomodava, o interesse do presidente por seu sobrenome, não parecia ser algo relevante. Talvez fosse apenas curiosidade, porém sentia-se incomodado com aquilo.

— Não vai me responder? – indagou Tenten áspera.

— Eu só estava preo... – olhou a noiva por um breve momento decidindo não revelar o que lhe perturbava. – apenas estava preocupado com Hinata, não a vejo há dias e que eu saiba não aparece no escritório de advocacia há mais de uma semana. Você sabe dela?

Tente se mexeu no banco, incomodada. Ajeitando o cabelo limpou a garganta enquanto procurava uma desculpa plausível para o sumiço da amiga. Também ficou preocupada por Hinata não dar noticias por uma semana e principalmente quando recebeu o telefonema do Uzumaki procurando por ela. Mas felizmente soubera que ela estava bem que só havia pegado um resfriado e estava na casa do Uzumaki. E ai estava o problema. Dizer a verdade era impossível naquelas condições mais precisava encontrar uma desculpa.

— Ela.. bem.. ela arrumou um novo trabalho.

— Um novo trabalho? – repetiu Neji surpreso.

— Sim. E esse ela vai ganha bem mais.

Neji franziu a testa e voltou a encarar a noiva.

— Aonde?

Tenten respirou fundo.

— Ela vai ser assistente pessoal de um empresário muito rico.

— Qual é o nome dele? Ele é dono de que empresas?

Neji parecia mais preocupado que antes. As linhas do rosto contraídas.

— Não sei. Mais também não precisa fazer essa cara a Hina-chan sabe se cuidar. – resmunga revirando os olhos.

— Eu sei, mas não custa verificar. – murmura Neji decido.

•••

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo-se bem melhor. Ainda estava tossindo e a garganta inflamada, mas a fadiga e as dores que sentira durante a semana pareciam fazer parte do passado.

Levantou os cobertores, sentou-se e olhou em volta. Percebeu que ainda estava com o pijama de flanela, sem nenhuma peça de roupa para trocar. Lembrou então que com sorte, Naruto já estaria na empresa e ela poderia procurar um roupão ou alguma outra roupa que pudesse usar, depois de um banho.

Atravessou o quarto na ponta do pé e abriu a porta lentamente, procurando ouvir algum sinal da presença de Naruto no apartamento. Havia um profundo silêncio na cobertura. Ela saiu pelo longo corredor até chegar a escadas quando ouviu vozes melhor dizendo, uma voz. Essa voz estava dando ordens.

— Cuidado com essas coisas – Naruto disse baixinho para as pessoas em volta de si. – não sei o que tem aí dentro. Mas pode ser frágil.

Estava em pé ao lado da porta, enquanto dois homens carregavam algumas caixas em um carrinho de compras. Ele estava com uma calça social preta e uma camisa de malha azul-escura. Ficava mais bonito assim do que de terno ou em um jeans. Embora isso parecesse impossível. A camisa se moldava a seus braços e costas. Hinata teve vontade de acariciar os músculos sinuosos sob a roupa. A camisa parecia uma segunda pele. Seu alfaiate – quem quer que fosse – merecia cada centavo do que cobrava para fazer aquelas roupas sob medida.

Não deveria pensar nessas coisas. Era difícil, pois tratava de um belo espécime masculino. Mas tinha muitos problemas e não deveria se dar ao luxo de se entreter com pensamentos libidinosos e devaneios hormonais. Talvez fosse a gravidez. Estava na oitava semana e sentia a mudança de apetite nos gostos alimentares, bem como uma flacidez nos seios .. e uma irrefreável atração pelo pai do seu filho. Não fazia parte do contrato mais o bebe e sua libido não apreciam preocupados com isso.

— Bom dia. – saudou Naruto que finalmente percebeu que ela estava no pé da escada do outro lado do hall.

Naruto se virou e caminhou em sua direção.

— Espero não ter acordado você.

— Não. Pensei que você estivesse trabalhando.

— Não queria sair antes que você estivesse instalada. – disse Naruto – eles estão trazendo suas coisas da garagem não sei como empacotaram, mas gostaria que levassem as caixas até o quarto e ajudassem você a descarregar.

Pelo numero de caixas Hinata deduziu que haviam trazido todos os seus pertences de seu apartamento, _um absurdo para ela_. Uma muda de roupa e a escova de dente já bastavam para a curta temporada que pretendia passar na cobertura de Naruto.

— Não era preciso – disse ela, muito embora tivesse dito a mesma coisa na noite anterior. – só vou passar dois dias aqui, no máximo.

— Agente fala sobre isso depois – Naruto se limitou a dizer voltando sua atenção para o homem que traziam as caixas.

Quando a última caixa chegou, Naruto deu uma gorjeta para o carregador e fechou a porta.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de começar a desempacotar.

Hinata estava muito cansada e doente para protestar quando ele a girou pelo ombros e a conduziu até a sala de jantar. Naruto afastou a pesada cadeira de madeira de lei e obrigou-a a se sentar.

— Espero que você esteja com muita fome. – disse ele chamando a empregada. - Hajime mandou comprar os produtos mais saudáveis que pôde encontrar para uma mulher grávida. – sorriu quando a empregada trouxe uma bandeja com um copo de suco de laranja e um de leite, frutas pré-cortadas, e alguns pães. - Você não precisa me esperar. Já comi – disse ele, apontando para os pequenos pedaços de furta. – vou tentar fazer o primeiro mingau da minha vida.

Hinata deu uma risadinha quando o viu lendo as instruções na embalagem de aveia. Ele parecia determinado a fazer as coisas corretamente. Ela pegou a fruta calmamente. Enquanto comia, Naruto despejou o conteúdo da embalagem numa tigela, adicionou água quente e mexeu com a colher. Quando ficou pronta, ele levou a sua iguaria pala ela.

— Espero que você goste.

Com um novo sorriso, Hinata disse:

— Adoro mingau.

Hinata sabia o que estava fazendo – queria que comesse produtos saudáveis para o bebe. Leite pelo cálcio, suco de laranja pelo acido fólico, frutas e verduras pelas vitaminas e sais minerais que contem. Por isso não opôs resistência, pois era sua hospede, trazia seu filho no ventre e, se estivesse em casa, pegaria uma torrada ou uma barra de cereais a caminho da rua. Não era um habito saudável para uma grávida, mas era assim que ela era.

— Quais são seus planos para hoje? – perguntou ela, tentando entabular uma conversa enquanto aguardava o mingau esfriar.

— Vou ficar aqui para cuidar de você. Você ainda não está completamente recuperada. Tem que repousar. Tire uma soneca no sofá enquanto eu desempacoto suas coisas.

— Você está se preocupando demais com um hospede passageiro.

Evitando olhá-la, Naruto levantou-se da mesa se dirigindo ao hall onde estava as caixas.

— Talvez eu espere que não seja tão passageira assim. – murmurou.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer a esse respeito. Já deduzira isso, da conversa da noite anterior. Ele chegara a sugerir que ficasse a gravidez inteira. Mas isso não era possível. Mesmo que não tivesse nenhum lugar para ir, não acreditava que passar os próximos meses morando com Naruto fosse uma boa idéia.

Era suficientemente inteligente e realista para admitir – apenas para si mesma – que se sentia atraída por ele. Isso tinha ficado claro como água já no primeiro encontro, mas imaginava que aquela sensação passaria. Ele era o homem mais cobiçado de Tokyo – motivo de fofocas, caçado pelas mulheres, fotografado como uma estrela de cinema. Ela entendera a razão para todo aquele assedio.

Mas o impacto do primeiro encontro só fazia crescer em seu intimo. Evitava atender seus telefonemas, pois sabia que os batimentos cardíacos aceleravam. Imaginava-o do outro lado da linha, com seus cabelos louros muito rebeldes e os olhos de um azul intenso e hipnotizador, mais belo do que qualquer homem tinha o direito de ser. E muito embora só conversassem sobre a gravidez e os cuidados com o bebê, às vezes se deixava fantasiar que uma de suas palavras ou certa pergunta sobre sua saúde era mais voltada para si do que para a criança que trazia em seu ventre. E agora ela estava em sua cobertura, a apenas uma parede de distancia. E ela tinha receio de que os hormônios – a gravidez mexia muito com eles – a deixassem sem controle.

— Você fica aqui e termina seu café enquanto levo as caixas para o quarto. – informa Naruto.

Hinata observou Naruto pegar uma caixa e depois outra e mais outras até não sobrarem nenhuma. As coisas podiam ser diferentes, ela pensou admirando a figura bela dele. Se não tivessem se conhecido por que ele estava à procura de uma barriga de aluguel para o seu filho. Se fosse uma mulher capaz de chamar a atenção de um homem como Uzumaki Naruto ao longo de um dia comum...

_Mas não era_, e tinha que se lembrar disso. Naruto estava pagando-a para lhe dar um filho. Depois disso, talvez não voltassem a se ver nunca mais. Se não tomasse cuidado ela sairia arrasada no final.

Com um suspiro Hinata se encaminhou até o quarto onde encontrava hospedada. O tempo de sua estadia estava fora de questão, mas sempre tinha como empacotar tudo e ir embora, por isso decidiu ajudar Naruto a deixar o quarto mais confortável.

– Por onde começamos?

Naruto tinha as mãos na cintura e olhava as varias caixas abertas espalhadas pelo chão. Hinata olhou algumas onde havia roupas, estavam tudo uma bagunça. Com certeza a mudança tinha sido providenciada por um homem. Uma mulher nunca seria tão relapsa com vestidos e saias. Ela pegou uma camisa e respirou fundo, enquanto a pendurava no braço.

— Acho que podemos começar pelas roupas. Mas vamos precisar de um ferro, para passá-las. Algumas precisam ser lavadas.

Naruto olhou a peça amarrotada na mão de Hinata.

— Desculpe por isso. Devia ter mandado um profissional pegar suas coisas, não um dos meus motoristas.

— Não tem problema. Não é nada que a gente não possa dar um jeito. Se você tiver um ferro posso passar algumas delas agora...

Naruto olhou para Hinata como se estivesse diante de uma mulher com duas cabeças.

— Você acabou de sair do hospital. Não vai começar a passar e lavar. – repreendeu tirando a camisa da mão de Hinata a colocando na cama. – separe as roupas sujas e amassadas. Depois deixe comigo que eu resolvo.

— Isso seria ótimo. Obrigada.

Hinata retirou alguns pertences de uma caixa próxima, empilhando-as na cama e separou as roupas sujas das limpas até que viu o uniforme do Akimichi's, no entanto, ela grunhiu e o escondeu embaixo das cobertas. Esquecera do trabalho naquela noite e não se sentia disposta para enfrentar uma jornada de cinco horas. Pensou em ligar avisando que estava doente onde de fato estava, mas, se faltasse, deixariam o chefe e os outros garçons em apuros. Sabia, por experiência própria, como era difícil cobrir a falta de um dos funcionários. Mais isso não era tudo, precisava do dinheiro do salário e das gorjetas que ganhava. Precisava ir e ficar lá até quando desse para agüentar.

— Essa aqui está limpa, mas tem que estar passada para hoje à noite. – disse Hinata para Naruto, colocando no colo a bata preta e a saia verde.

— Por que essa roupa é tão importante? – ele perguntou.

Hinata apontou para a logomarca do Akimichi's no bolso esquerdo da bata.

— Vou trabalhar hoje à noite, quer queira quer não. - antes que ele pudesse contestar e Hinata sabia que ele contestaria, ela acrescentou. - esta tarde de mais para eu ligar e dizer que não posso ir.

Evitando seu olhar, Naruto colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça e deu as costas para ela.

— Sobre isso. – disse ele calmamente.

Naruto aprecia culpado – e Hinata teve certeza de que não ia gostar do que ele tinha a dizer.

— Liguei para o Akimichi's enquanto você estava dormindo.

Hinata apertou os olhos cor perola. Embora já soubesse a resposta, ela perguntou:

— Por que você fez isso?

— Não fique com raiva. Você está doente. Eu sabia que você estava trabalhando duro tanto na escola como no restaurante. Estava sendo excessivo mesmo antes da gravidez.

Naruto estava explicando, justificando-se de modo que não se aborrecesse com ele. Mais ainda assim não lhe disse o que tinha feito.

— Por que eu deveria ficar com raiva? – indagou Hinata. Naruto olhou para os sapatos, como se estivesse com medo do que tinha feito.

— Eu disse que você não estava em condições de trabalhar esta noite... e todas as outras. – murmurou envergonhado.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

— Você pediu uma licença. Você pediu uma licença no meu trabalho. – concluiu Hinata perplexa.

— Expliquei que você passaria alguns meses em casa. – até o bebê nascer, - mas depois ia voltar para o emprego.

— E Chouza disse que tudo bem, não foi? Imagino ele dizendo assim:" tudo bem, ela pode passar um ano. Quando precisar, o emprego estará esperando por ela" – debochou irritada.

— Ele não pareceu muito preocupado com a situação – disse Naruto. E acrescentou, mais confiante: - Eu posso ser muito persuasivo.

— Sim, eu sei que você pode – disse Hinata, mais não era um elogio. Naquele momento o seu poder de persuasão lhe parecia mais manipulação.

— Desculpe, não queria aborrecê-la. Fiz o que pensei que fosse melhor para você. Realmente precisa descansar nos próximos dias, até se sentir melhor. E não tem problema algum diminuir o ritmo até o fim da gravidez. – disse Naruto sereno.

Hinata conseguiu controlar um acesso de fúria. Entendia a preocupação dele, já que sua saúde estava diretamente relacionada à do bebê e sentia-se grata por ele ter a procurado e cuidado dela quando estava doente. Mas ela não gostava de sua excessiva intromissão e da forma como ele tomava decisões importantes sobre a sua vida sem consultá-la.

— Talvez eu devesse deixá-la sozinha um pouco. Para desempacotar as coisas.

Pela sua expressão Hinata podia perceber que ele não queria sair. Mas também não estava procurando um confronto. Não a conhecia suficientemente para prever o que ia acontecer, pensou ela.

E esse era uma parte importante do problema. Ele não a conhecia como ela também não o conhecia. Eram como o dia e a noite. Duas pessoas diferentes tentando encontrar um ponto em comum para por uma criança no mundo. E essa conclusão deixava Hinata deprimida. Olhou o uniforme no colo. Por um lado queria que ele ficasse devido a atração que admitiu sentir por aquele belo homem, mas o outro sabia que não era sábio por isso decidiu ficar sozinha.

— Acho que sim. – disse ela, observando em seguida a porta do quarto fechar-se lentamente.

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores, capitulo fresquinho XD, também depois de tanto tempo....

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, Naruto anda muito manipulador não acham 8D, mas continua lindo *.*

Quero muito agradecer os comentários de todos vocês, leio cada um mesmo que não responda _preciso ser mais participativa =.=''' _, então muito obrigado (^_^)

bom até a próxima o/ ^^


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo **XI

NARUTO queria bater em si mesmo. Deixou o quarto de Hinata e foi para o escritório. Jogando-se na cadeira, ele tamborilou os dedos na testa e fechou os olhos. Era um estúpido. Todos os seus movimentos pareciam afastar Hinata de sua vida. E isso era exatamente o contrário do que queria fazer. Na verdade, desejava aproximar-se dela – figurada e literalmente.

Mortificava-o fato de não poder tocar nela. Até agora agira como um bom rapaz, mantendo distância e fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para não tentar agarra-la ou coisa parecida. Mas carregá-la no colo, como aconteceu no hospital, não era o suficiente. Precisava dela em seus braços, sim, mas beijando-a, acariciando-lhe as costas, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros como a noite. Mas tinha a sensação de que estava saindo tudo errado. Sim conseguira levar Hinata para a cobertura a propósito do seu estado de saúde, por que seu apartamento era – na sua opinião – um espaço inadequado para a mãe do seu filho. No entanto, era franco para admitir que a mudança tinha como objetivo ficar perto dela. Onde pudesse encontrá-la, caso tivesse necessidade de falar com ela ou simplesmente vê-la.

Não podia lhe dizer nada disso, no entanto. Se ela soubesse o que estava pensado, voltaria correndo para casa. Considerava-se um homem de sorte por poder vê-la com freqüência pelo menos durante a gravidez. E daquele momento em diante tinha que ser cauteloso. Era contra sua natureza, pois estava acostumado a ter o controle e a dar ordens. Na sua empresa nunca pedia licença ou desculpa. Mas Hinata não era um imóvel ou parte de uma transferência de controle acionário hostil. Era uma mulher que começava a desejar com intensidade, apesar do modo como haviam se conhecido.

Talvez fosse esse o problema. Hinata não era uma mulher qualquer. Ela não estava interessada no seu dinheiro ou no prestigio que seu nome poderia lhe trazer, muito menos arrumar uma armadilha para ele de modo a conseguir um pouco de atenção da mídia, muito pelo contrario, ela estava fazendo tudo para se manter longe dele.

Analisou a possibilidade de querê-la tão somente pelo fato de que era a única mulher que não podia ter.

Endireitando na poltrona decidiu com determinação que ele a teria. Mas não por causa do desafio que representava. Não era um adolescente com necessidade de afirmação. Por outro lado ela não estava jogando um jogo de sedução, só estava sendo honesta consigo mesma. Era isso o que atraia nela. Desde o momento que há viu percebeu que era uma mulher confiável. Não conhecera muitas pessoas descentes na vida. E é claro não fazia mal algum o fato dela ser extremamente sensual.

Mas se realmente queria conquistá-la precisava rever suas estratégias. Pensara que estava ajudando e protegendo ela quando ligou para o dono da lanchonete e pediu que a dispensasse por alguns meses, mas nunca imaginou que para Hinata ele estava interferindo em sua vida pessoal. Agora se encontrava no quarto de hospede um lance de escada do escritório, oscilando entre irritação e ódio.

Tinha que encontrar um meio de conquistá-la. De pedir desculpas.

•••

Hinata conseguiu evitar Naruto o restante do dia, mas, para isso, teve que ficar no quarto desempacotando seus pertences. Na hora do almoço ela desceu sorrateiramente as escadas e certificou-se de que Naruto estava ocupado quando ouviu seus dedos no teclado do computador e um fim de uma conversa ao telefone.

As horas sozinhas ajudaram-na a analisar ambos os lados do problema. E compreendeu o que fez Naruto ligar para Chouza no Akimichi's e não estava mais com raiva dela. Mas precisavam conversar sobre quando e como ele podia interferir em sua vida. _Limites. _Era disso que precisavam. Não apenas para ele. Para ela, também. Não podia pedir demissão e tira-la de seu apartamento sem consultá-la. Por sua vez, ela não podia ficar zangada com ele por estar preocupado com bebê, sem contar que não deixava de imaginar como seria sua vida naquela cobertura com Naruto.

Depois de tomar um banho vestiu uma roupa confortável. Estava com receio de voltar a ver Naruto, depois do modo como haviam se separado da ultima vez. Mas não havia nada como o presente, e seria melhor resolver as diferenças logo. Já tinha problemas demais para deixar que esse crescesse.

Respirou fundo tomando coragem e abriu a porta do quarto e foi enfrentar a fera. Mas quando encontrou Naruto ele não parecia tão perigoso quanto o imaginou. Em vez de esperá-la com impaciência Naruto estava na sala, abrindo a embalagem de comida Chinesa. Quando percebeu sua presença ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Espero que você goste de comida Chinesa.

Hinata assentiu e foi até a sala, descendo as escadas com cuidado.

— Bom – começou Naruto – como não conheço os seus gostos, pedi um pouco de tudo. Carne e brócolis, frango xadrex, arroz com porco...

Hinata analisou a comida e pelo que viu Naruto havia pedido todos os itens do_ menu._ Viu também ovo, rolinho primavera, _ won to _ frito sopa de ovos mexidos.

— Sente-se – disse Naruto, indicando o sofá ao lado dele. – Relaxe. Vou pegar uma bebida para a gente.

Naruto voltou um minuto depois, trazendo leite. Hinata riu ao vê-lo despejar o líquido branco em duas taças de cristal.

— Nunca bebi leite em uma taça de vinho. – disse ela, dando um gole.

Naruto riu.

— Vai fazer bem ao bebê. E se você tem que comer coisas saudáveis, também pode fazer isso em cenários agradáveis.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, quando ele segurou uma caixa de _lo mein_ sobre o seu prato e despejou uma porção de talharim e verduras.

— Você não está grávida. Por que não bebe vinho?

— Gosto de leite. E não seria justo eu beber na frente de uma pessoa que não pode beber.

— Eu não me incomodo.

— Eu me incomodo - insistiu Naruto.

Os olhos azuis encontraram as íris perolas de Hinata e a intensidade do olhar dele tirou a força dos joelhos da morena. Ainda bem que já estava sentada, pensou Aliviada. Teria se estatelado no chão, caso contrário.

Naruto passou um prato. Tinha pequenas porções de cada um dos pratos encomendados. Ela pegou o _ chopstick _ e se recostou contra o sofá. Colocou o prato no colo e começou a saborear aquela refeição agridoce. Levantou os olhos como a lua enquanto mastigava e cruzou com os olhos dele, de Naruto que a observava.

— Algum problema? – perguntou, limpando a boca com os dedos. – meu queixo está sujo?

Ele riu.

— Não. Só estou pensando numa forma de me desculpar pelo que fiz hoje cedo.

Hinata tirou os pés do sofá e os colocou no chão, equilibrando o prato no colo.

— Também queria me desculpar. Eu sei que você só está tentando me ajudar. – começou envergonhada.

— Mas eu devia ter pedido a sua opinião antes de agir. Nesse sentido, você tem razão.

— Está desculpado. Eu realmente entendo a sua preocupação Naruto. – sorriu pondo a mão sobre a barriga, e então acrescentou – o bebê que estou carregando é seu. Você tem todo o direito de se preocupar com o que pode afetar o seu bem-estar.

Naruto olhava fixamente para os lábios de Hinata. Acompanhava o suave movimento da língua enquanto falava. Mas seus olhos incrivelmente azuis desviaram, quando ela pôs a mão sobre a barriga, tocando o lugar quente e celestial no qual o seu filho estava aninhado. Quis colocar sua mão sobre a dela. Ainda não dava para sentir os movimentos do bebê, ele sabia, mas ainda assim queria tocá-lo. Queria criar intimidade tanto com ela como com o bebê que trazia no seu ventre.

O Uzumaki seguiu seus impulsos, mas interrompeu o movimento a poucos centímetros da barriga. Quando deu por si, estava completamente hipnotizado pelos olhos acinzentados de Hinata e lutando com o desejo de tocá-la e abraçá-la até o fim dos tempos.

— Posso? – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca, sem desviar o olhar.

Hinata assentiu, apesar do nervosismo e afastou a mão quando Naruto pousou a dele em sua barriga. Ele passou os dedos sobre a camisa. Fazia movimentos imperceptíveis, tentando captar algum sinal do bebê.

— Ainda é muito cedo – disse Hinata.

— Eu sei. Espero que você deixe eu fazer isso depois, quando o bebê começar a se mexer.

— Claro.

Ele percebeu a insegurança em sua voz, mas não a culpou pelo receio que sentia por tocá-la. Sinceramente, a idéia de tocá-la também o assustava. Não por que tivesse medo dela. Mas por causa da forte atração sexual que um sentia por ela.

Tinham gerado um filho juntos, mas não do modo tradicional. Parecia que o corpo dele estava se revoltando, pedindo uma indenização por não ter participar da concepção da criança. Naruto gostaria de ter conhecido Hinata antes. De ter passado pelo processo de encontros, conhecimento mútuo. Talvez tivessem se casado e constituído uma família tradicional. Nesse caso, não estaria sentado no sofá com medo dela. Com a mão em sua barriga, mas sem obedecer a seus instintos.

Com tais pensamentos contraditórios e perturbadores resolveu mandar para o inferno as convenções e o contrato. Estava cansado de esperar. Cansado de negar a verdade de seu coração. Deslocando mão da barriga, ele tirou o prato do colo de Hinata e depositou na mesinha de centro da sala. Ela o seguiu com os olhos, levemente alarmada. Quando seus olhos voltaram a se cruzar, ele baixou sua cabeça e capturou a boca dela, beijando-a da forma que desejou ao longo dessas ultimas semanas.

Hinata lançou um gemido quase inaudível. O corpo Naruto ficou quente e excitado. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, os cabelos negros, o pescoço. Não podia mais controlar. Os cabelos sedosos, a pele delicada... as mãos alcançaram a nuca, as costas, a cintura. Entraram por baixo da camisa e palmilharam sua barriga para cima, até alcançar os seios.

Ela suspirou e recostou a cabeça no sofá, dando espaço para que Naruto provasse com a boca a curva do seu queixo, as suas faces, o lóbulo das orelhas. O loiro não percebeu o numero de vezes que ela chamou o seu nome, antes de ouvi-la e senti-la debatendo-se contra o seu peito. Queimava por dentro. Mesmo assim, afrouxou o abraço e, lenta e relutantemente, se afastou.

— Desculpe – disse ele, quando se sentiu em condições de falar.

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça. Tentava desesperadamente recuperar o autocontrole.

— Tu-tudo bem. Eu só... na-não podemos...

— Eu sei. Sinto muito – disse Naruto de novo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dourados e incrivelmente bagunçados.

Hinata se levantou, ajeitou a camisa e deu alguns passos para trás.

— Te-tenho que ir.

Para o seu quarto. Para o seu apartamento. Para qualquer lugar em que não tivesse que ver Naruto e perceber que ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava.

Era uma proposta assustadora. Ela se sentiu atraída por ele há semanas. Admitira o fato para si mesma, mas enterrara esse conhecimento em um lugar muito escondido. De modo que ele, Naruto jamais descobrisse seu segredo. Mas a cena que haviam acabado de protagonizar mudava tudo. Ele não a beijaria se não se sentisse atraído por ela. Isso significava que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Pelo menos em parte.

Ela devia se sentir aliviada. Devia se jogar nos seus braços e deixar que a amasse, do modo como fantasiara nos últimos dois meses. No entanto, ela previu o grande numero de complicações que aquela troca de caricias acrescentava à relação. Estava grávida porque ele pagara para ter uma barriga de aluguel. Porque haviam assinado um contrato que dava a cada um deles o que queriam, liberando-os de qualquer tipo de vínculo ou compromisso.

O negocio estava sendo seriamente ameaçado. Tudo isso por que seu empregador, o pai do bebe e o homem mais cobiçado de Tokyo lhe deu um beijo arrebatador. Ainda que ignorasse suas duvidas e medos, tudo o que teria seria uma noite de amor. Ou duas. Duas ou três noites de paixão, se muito. Certamente isso seria maravilhoso. Naruto devia ser um homem maravilhoso na cama, mas eles não se pertenciam. Não importava se viam estrelas quando estavam um ao lado do outro. Eram de mundos diferentes. Não havia nada em comum, além do bebê.

Naruto era lindo, sofisticado e rico. Hinata, por outro lado, tinha uma vida simples. Podia não ser uma mulher feia mais não tinha como se comparar com as beldades que Naruto já levara para a cama. Ela lia os jornais e via as atrizes, celebridades, damas da alta sociedade que ele costumava sair e ao lado das quais Hinata parecia um monstro.

E enquanto Naruto tinha quatro carros, um prédio só para si e outros tantos de imóveis e negócios, ela mal podia pagar o aluguel, a mensalidade da faculdade e a conta do asilo onde seu pai vivia os últimos dias de sua vida. Queria dar aulas para crianças, o que, para ele, era um trabalho desqualificado. A mídia ia chamar o casal de " o belo e a fera". Ou algum outro titulo igualmente ridículo, com o qual a fera arruinaria o elegante, cobiçado e admirado jovem empresário.

Com um suspiro e um olhar lânguido por sobre os ombros, ela disse:

— Boa noite.

Depois foi para o quarto.

* * *

Olá pessoa ^^ como vão ?????

Eu sei, eu sei. Sei que o capitulo está pequeno etc e tal, mas não se preocupem no próximo eu compenso, e vocês terão surpresas agradáveis no próximo XD. Espero que tenham apreciado esse minúsculo capitulo ....

Ps: capitulo dedicado a Tsuki-chan, espero que assim você fique mais contente e lhe de paciência para esperar o capitulo do Bem acompanhada XD...

Obrigado pelos reviews \o\

Kissus no kokoro meus querubins *.*

_[Eu/Ana]: OMG!!! YB acabou TT-TT , Não ouvirei mais "hyungnim" . nem "Go Mi-Nam' adoro quando o Tae kyng fala o nome dela(e) _

_[Agenls/ Inter/ID]: * se debruça em lagrimas* saudades do lindo Tae Kyung_

_[Eu/Ana]: Idem, do fofo do jaremy, shin woo, Dwejitokki =.=_

_[Agenls/ Inter/ID]: Sim, Sim... campanha ajude a comprar um dwejitokki para pessoa ana . para mim pode ser o Tae Kyung. * olhar erro*_

_[Eu/Ana]: * da um safanão na Angels* que isso inter pervertida. Se bem que ele é lindo mesmo ._

_[Agenls/ Inter/ID]:*gota* ainda fala de mim._


End file.
